Diversión a Media Noche
by Almish You
Summary: ¿Qué se puede hacer? Ese es el problema de tener un castillo enorme con muchos salones vacíos, y sobre todo lleno de miles de adolescentes. Es obvio que estos jóvenes cometen travesuras… más de una vez y a propósito. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

**Nota**: En este FF no existe nada acerca de Voldemort, mortifagos o un mago tenebroso que quiere matar a un niño con una cicatriz de rayito en la frente. Solo aviso que van a haber muchas parejas poco comunes ;)

Y aquí me tienen con otro FF, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Narcissa Black, la mujer más sexy de todo Hogwarts, o eso era lo que la población masculina del colegio decía. Ella tenía una forma de caminar muy llamativa, además de admirar sus largas y hermosas piernas, ella con cada paso te decía "Mírame", también ella poseía unas caderas envidiables, una boca que provocaba, una sonrisa simpática y una mirada de picardía. Combinando todo esto hacía que los hombres despertaran su deseo y su instinto. Literal, Narcissa Black era la reina de Slytherin.

Hogwarts era un lugar muy grande ¿Quién no busca diversión por un rato en las noches? A decir verdad, muchos de los alumnos de este recinto conocían a la perfección aquellos rincones del castillo donde podían pasar el rato con su pareja y sin que ningún profesor se enterara. Y solo habían 4 chicos en todo Hogwarts que conocían más de un rincón para aquellas "diversiones", y eso nos lleva a James Potter

James Potter, era un hombre que la palabra sexy o guapo le quedaban cortas. Él poseía un aroma que podía hipnotizar a cualquiera, caminaba con la elegancia digna de un Potter, él no era el típico rubio de ojos claros que a veces parecía mujer… no, James Potter tenía el pelo color negro y muy revuelto, tenía una voz grave pero no imponente, también poseía un excelente cuerpo gracias al Quidditch, tenía músculos trabajos pero no caía en el exceso como otros Slytherin. Además, James tenía ese pequeño don de la palabra, que podía hacer sonrojar a cualquier mujer.

Sí. Dos de los chicos más populares de todo Hogwarts, y no podían faltar los admiradores o "novios". Por un lado, Narcissa traía a sus pies a Lucius, aquel niño rico que solo quería costarse con ella para presumir con sus amigos, pero a Narcissa no le gustaban rubios; usualmente Narcissa se divertía más seguido con Nott, porque era a veces muy sumiso y ella podía divertirse a sus anchas. Pero por el lado contario, James solo estaba enamorado de una sola chica: Lily Evans, pero ella no le hacía caso, probablemente por su pequeña fama de don Juan, ya que casi todos los viernes por las noches estaba James en una sala misteriosa con una chica diferente.

¿Qué se puede hacer? Ese es el problema de tener un castillo enorme con muchos salones vacíos y sobre todo lleno de miles de adolescentes. Es obvio que estos jóvenes comenten travesuras… más de una vez y a propósito

* * *

Este es solo un intro, dejen review y díganme lo que piensan ;)

Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo

**-Almish**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

**Nota: **Olvide decir que Narcissa y James son de la misma edad, están en su sexto año. Lucius es de séptimo año al igual que Andrómeda. Y que claramente alterará la historia original :)

* * *

2 de septiembre, el día que las clases iniciaban formalmente, todos los estudiantes tenían sus nuevos horarios y poco a poco el gran comedor se fue vaciando. Excepto por algunos estudiantes que probablemente su clase empezara la siguiente hora o simplemente no entrarían. Ahí estaba James con sus amigos, bueno solo estaba con Remus y Peter, ya que Sirius había ido a "arreglar" unos asuntos pendientes con Marlene Mckinnon.

-Entonces…- decía James

Pero algo lo distrajo, unas piernas largas y hermosas estaban llamando su atención, podía verlas claramente desde donde estaba, no había tanta gente que le tapara la vista

-Entonces… ¿Qué?- llamó Remus

-¿Qué?, Oh claro- dijo James mirando a sus amigos- esperen, lo olvidé

Remus y Peter volvieron a hablar, pero James seguía admirando aquel par de piernas ahora estaban cruzadas. Trataba de verlas con disimulo pero no podía, eran tan llamativas y perfectas.

-Deja de mirar así- dijo Remus

Remus por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando su amigo.

-¿Si sabes de quien son, no?- preguntó Remus y James negó con la cabeza- Narcissa Black

James se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? Levantó y vio que Narcissa lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, James no apartó la mirada y le sonrió con esa típica sonrisa de conquistador y ella le guiñó un ojo. Demonios ¿Desde cuándo Narcissa Black se había vuelto tan sexy?

-¿Crees que Sirius se enoje?- preguntó James mirando a sus amigos

-Lo dudo, sabes lo que piensa de ella- dijo Remus

-"Es una zorra"- dijo Peter imitando el tono de Sirius

-Sí, pero esa zorra es su prima- dijo James riendo

-Con más razón- dijo Remus

James siguió con la mirada a Narcissa cuando se iba, llevaba su maldita falda muy corta y hacía que sus piernas se vieran jodidamente bien. James se percató de que sus amigos también se levantaron.

-¿A dónde van? – preguntó James

-A clase- dijo Remus- Tenemos Historia de la magia con Slytherin

Fantástico, otro rato más para poder admirar el buen trasero de Narcissa. James se levantó y siguió a sus amigos. Cuando llegaron, Sirius estaba sentado a un lado de Marlene, Peter fue a sentarse con un tipo al cual James no recordaba su nombre pero creía que era sus amigos, así que James se sentó junto a Remus. Era muy gracioso, los Gryffindor se sentaban de un lado y los Slytherin del otro

-¿Crees que Sirius se dé cuenta?- preguntó James a Remus

-No, está con Marlene y probablemente no harán caso a la clase, ya sabes, sus mano están debajo del pupitre- dijo Remus sacando su libro.

Remus y James se sentaron justo a un lado de Narcissa, ahí James podía admirar a Narcissa y cuestionarse de cómo es que ella fuera tan sexy y él ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se fijó en ella? Cuando tenían 13 años ambos, tenían cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Sirius le hizo una broma, esa fue la única vez porque en adelante James por un tiempo tuvo solo ojos para Lily, pero cuando descubrió la eficacia de su mapa del merodeador supo que podía pasar tiempo con otras chicas sin que Lily se enterara. Pero aún seguía pensando en por que no se había fijado en Narcissa.

Por otro lado, Narcissa estaba consciente de la mirada del Gryffindor iba dirigida a ella, sabía perfectamente que ella era muy bonita y no lo culpaba por verla y no prestar atención a la clase. A su lado estaba Alecto que solo hacía unos rayones en su pergamino y no escribía nada. Al poco rato, ella lo miró y notó que la mirada de james estaba cargada de lujuria y algo en ella se encendió, sentía ese cosquilleo en su entrepierna y en ese momento supo que James Potter se uniría a su colección.

-Deja de mirarme, te puedo dar una foto- dijo Narcissa a James

James vio que Narcissa le hablaba, y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Si, en ese momento estaba pensando que le haría a Narcissa si estuviera con ella a solas en uno de los pasillos.

-Me harías un favor, preciosa- dijo James guiñándole un ojo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Había pasado una semana, y Narcissa ya no podía más con aquellas miradas que James le dedicaba, casi siempre tenían clases juntos y esos eran los peores momentos porque ella no se podía concentrar ni prestar atención a la clase. Por otra parte, James ya no podía evitar mirar a Narcissa, en una ocasión su imaginación voló demasiado que terminó con una erección a mitad de Pociones, esto ya no era normal

-¡Ya no puedo más!- decía Narcissa en su dormitorio- Necesito tener sexo con Potter

-¿Necesitas?- preguntó Alecto- Solo te mira y ya

-Es una gran tensión sexual, Alecto, no lo entenderías- dijo Narcissa sentándose en su cama- Cada vez que me mira siento que me desnuda en su mente y eso me vuelve loca.

-Eres rara- fue lo único que dijo su amiga

James se sentía peor o igual que Narcissa, sabía que debía de tener sexo con ella tarde o temprano, ella ya sabía que él la deseaba y mucho, así que no tardaría en suceder. Sirius no tenía ni idea de lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

Era viernes por la noche, no había mucho que hacer, no había quedado con ninguna chica. James se había puesto un propósito para antes que acabara el mes: acostarse con Narcissa. Durante la cena James miraba a Narcissa y esas piernas que lo volvían loco, la mirada de ella decían cosas confusas que James no podía interpretar. Cuando Narcissa se levantó de la mesa con sus amigas, James todavía se quedó un rato platicando con Peter

-Voy con un amigo- dijo Peter

James estaba aburrido, Remus y Sirius habían ido a la lechucería, además de que Remus estaba un poco enojado con él por haber robado su tarea de Encantamientos. No sabía dónde encontrar a Narcissa porque él no tenía el mapa en ese momento. Así que estaba solo, se puso a vagar por el pasillo, platico con varios retratos y cuando estaba a punto de ir a su sala común, vio como una chica rubia entraba a uno de los pasillos más solitarios de la zona. James sonrió, tal vez esa era su oportunidad

-Hola, preciosa- dijo James sonriendo- ¿Cómo estás?

Narcissa lo miró y se sorprendió, de nuevo esa sensación la inundó, ese cosquilleo en su entrepierna al sentir la mirada de James.

-Tú lo has dicho: preciosa- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Eso yo no lo discuto- dijo James sonriendo- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola?

-Paseo- mintió Narcissa- ¿Y tú, Potter?

Narcissa esperó a que contestara, pero no lo hizo así que siguió su camino, sabía que él la iba a seguir y que también llegaría tarde a su cita. James la alcanzó y se adentraron más en el profundo pasillo, James era el que guiaba a Narcissa y ella solo se dejaba llevar. Llegaron a un extraño pasillo muy angosto, cabían los dos perfectamente ahí y sobraba un pequeño espacio.

-¿Y la pelirroja Evans?- preguntó Narcissa

-Haciéndose del rogar- dijo James- ¿Y tu novio Malfoy?

-No es mi novio, ni siquiera me cae bien- dijo Narcissa sonriendo mientras se recargaba en una pared- Creo que no está, su padre pidió permiso para que entrara hasta regresando de Navidad.

-Lo que es tener dinero- dijo James riendo mientras se acercaba a Narcissa

-Exacto- dijo una sonriente Narcissa

James acorraló a Narcissa, puso sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia, era lo bueno de ser alto. Narcissa se estaba mordiendo uno de sus carnosos labios y James no soportó más, la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Narcissa correspondió gustosa el beso porque sabía que su deseo por el Gryffindor se cumpliría. Estaban besándose apasionadamente hasta que el aire les faltó.

-Te quiero ahora- gruñó James

Esas simples palabras hicieron que la rubia se encendiera. Rodeó a James con sus brazos y lo obligó a besarla. James supo que Narcissa quería tener el control y no la dejaría. Él la atacó con sus labios con desesperación, exigiendo el acceso al interior de su boca y provocando que sus lenguas tuvieran una pequeña batalla. Ese beso fue más que gratificante para ambos. James tomó las dos manos de Narcissa con fuerza e hizo que las levantara, James no la soltó, no quería que bajara sus brazos para nada.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- preguntó Narcissa

-Cállate y disfruta- dijo James con voz ronca

James de nuevo besó a Narcissa, con la misma intensidad que antes. Narcissa no tenía idea de lo que el Gryffindor planeaba hacer, pero sabía que quería averiguarlo. James pasó de la boca de Narcissa a su cuello.

-Potter…- lo llamó Narcissa

-Cállate- le ordenó James

James por fin pudo tocar esas piernas que lo volvían loco. Narcissa quiso enredar una en su cuerpo pero James lo evitó e hizo que ella se mantuviera derecha. Poco a poco su mano fue subiendo, era un lento recorrido, hasta que llegó a sus bragas, lentamente las hizo a un lado e introdujo un dedo. Narcissa arqueo su espalda al sentir el dedo de James dentro de ella. James la miraba, miraba sus reacciones al notar su dedo dentro de ella. La beso desesperadamente. Ahora ya no era un dedo, eran dos, James los movía como todo un experto y encontró el clítoris de Narcissa con facilidad.

-James…-dijo Narcissa entre gemidos

James comenzó a acelerar el movimiento de sus dedos y Narcissa inconscientemente movía sus caderas pidiéndole más, sentía mucho placer pero también odiaba no poder bajar sus brazos. James sabía que al paso que iba, Narcissa llegaría al clímax dentro de poco, además debía de tener en cuenta que aún debía de agarrar los brazos de Narcissa.

James dejó de besar a Narcissa para concentrarse más en los movimientos de sus dedos, escuchar a Narcissa gemir su nombre lo excitaba bastante. Sintió como los músculos internos de ella apretarse a su alrededor, sabía que había llegado el momento, así que siguió con eso hasta que Narcissa soltó un sonoro gemido diciendo su nombre. Lentamente James sacó sus dedos y dejó respirar a Narcissa. Había llegado el momento de irse

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Narcissa entrecortadamente

-A descansar- dijo James sonriendo- Creo que tú debes de hacer lo mismo, preciosa

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Narcissa estaba confundida, no sabía si estar enojada o feliz con lo que había hecho James. En primera, no la había dejado moverse ni hacer sus propios movimientos; pero estaba más que feliz por los mágicos dedos de James. Narcissa estaba segura que el Gryffindor lo había hecho a propósito, quería que ella le rogara por más… pero no, ella lo castigaría igual o peor, no solo James tenía sus trucos bajo la manga, y todo comenzaría de la forma más sencilla que conocía: ignorándolo, porque Narcissa no iba a ir a buscarlo por más, si James quería más él mismo debía de pedirlo.

Pasaron dos semanas. James estaba casi seguro que Narcissa llegaría suplicando por más, pero no fue así, parecía que lo ignoraba por completo y que lo de aquella vez no fue nada. Los primeros días no pasó nada, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo parecía que Narcissa poco a poco iba subiendo más su falda ¿Eso estaba permitido? No lo sabía. James quería estar con aquella sexy rubia de nuevo, a él le gustaban que las mujeres fueran las que le rogaran a él por un poco de su tiempo, pero la Slytherin era diferente y eso le gustaba bastante. Por las noches, James recordaba aquella vez y era inevitable una erección.

-Creo que de nuevo debo de ir de cacería- dijo James a Remus

James estaba seguro que cuando acorralara a Narcissa de nuevo, ella caería rendida a sus pies… bueno, eso esperaba. Pasó varios días planeando una táctica para llamar su atención y hacer que lo siguiera, pero la rubia se hacía del rogar una y otra vez.

-Engáñala- dijo Remus- Intercéptala antes de que entre a su sala común o algún otro lado

A veces James se sorprendía de la inteligencia de Remus para crear ese tipo de planes. El desesperado Gryffindor accedió, un sábado por la noche después de la cena, ya que según su mapa había un viejo salón de pociones en desuso por la sala común de las serpientes y sería un lugar fantástico

Después de la cena, bajó corriendo a uno de los pasillos cercanos a la sala común de Slytherin, tenía su capa de invisibilidad y esperaba mientras leía los nombres de las serpientes que bajaban a sus aposentos. Narcissa estaba con Andrómeda, su hermana, ambas bajan juntas hasta que la segunda se desvió.

-Perfecto- dijo James en voz baja

Narcissa no tenía ni idea de lo que el león se traía entre manos, pero sabía que algo tramaba, había pasado varios días queriendo hacer que ella lo viera. Después de cenar, bajó junto con su hermana pero ella la dejó sola entre las mazmorras. Cuando Narcissa estuvo a punto de decir la contraseña de su sala común, una silueta llamó su atención, recargado sobre la pared y brazos cruzados

-¿Me extrañaste, preciosa?- preguntó James

-Al parecer tu sí a mí- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Pero si me permites…

Narcissa estaba a punto de decir la contraseña pero James la tomó con rapidez de su muñeca y la atrajo hacía él, la tomó de la cintura y estuvo a punto de besarla si Narcissa no hubiera quitado su rostro. James gruñó y vio la cara de satisfacción de Narcissa.

-Ven- ordenó Narcissa sonriendo

Narcissa sabía que haría rogar a James y lo haría de la mejor manera, así que lo llevó a ese salón donde ella constantemente iba con Nott. Sabía que Potter disfrutaría tanto como ella lo hizo la última vez. James no dudó ni un segundo en seguirla y menos viendo su majestuoso trasero contoneándose en esos apretados vaqueros. Una vez en el salón, Narcissa cerró la puerta con un hechizo

-De verdad quieres más- dijo James

-¿Crees eso?- preguntó con burla- Vas a pagar muy caro por haberme dejado a medias

James sonrió divertido. Narcissa sabía que era su turno, demostraría de lo que estaba hecha y del porque era llamada la reina de Slytherin. Lentamente ella se fue deshaciendo de su blusa, mostrándole al Gryffindor su lindo sostén negro de encaje, sonrió al escuchar como James soltaba un leve gemido.

-Vas a tener sexo con un Gryffindor ¿Quién lo diría?- se burló James

-¿Quién dijo que tendría sexo contigo?- contraatacó Narcissa

Narcissa con un sencillo movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un cordón, se acercó seductoramente al Gryffindor, beso y lamio levemente el cuello de este, lentamente subió hasta llegar a los labios, James estaba tan entretenido con el beso que no notó que la rubia había amarrado sus manos por detrás.

-Pagarás caro, gatito- dijo la rubia en burla

Lentamente Narcissa bajó sus expertas manos hasta la cremallera del león, bajó por completo los pantalones de este y vio el bulto que ya traía el Gryffindor. Narcissa sonrió y bajó los calzoncillos de este. James no decía nada, iba a dejar que la rubia actuara e hiciera con él lo que apeteciera. Narcissa de nuevo subió y desabrochó la camisa de James para dejar al descubierto su torso.

-¿Qué harás ahora, preciosa?- preguntó un impaciente James

Narcissa no contestó y con sus delicadas manos comenzó a descender hasta el pene del muchacho. Cuando James sintió la delicada mano sobre su miembro soltó un leve gemido de placer; le gustaba como ella tomaba su pene, ya que a él le gustaba sentir la presión y la fuerza, pero solo la necesaria. Narcissa comenzó a mover su mano, en un vaivén que volvía loco a James, lo hacía como si lo torturara, pero ella solo miraba sus reacciones y descubrió que debía de apresurar el paso

-Un poco impaciente- dijo Narcissa seductoramente

James gimió de nuevo en respuesta. Narcissa de verdad sabía lo que hacía, le besaba el cuello mientras masturbaba a James, él gemía de placer a más no poder. James estaba consiente de todo aquello que la mujer lo hacía sentir y estaba más que contento. Con la mano libre, Narcissa comenzó a acariciar los testículos de James, cosa que hizo que el león gimiera por más. Narcissa se excitaba cada vez más al escucharlo gemir, estaba deseosa por escucharlo llegar al orgasmo.

-Oh, Narcissa- decía James entre gemidos- Lo haces tan jodidamente bien

Narcissa sonrió, y no detuvo el masaje a los testículos de James y sintió como colocaba su pulgar en un lugar que a James ninguna chica se había atrevido a tocar: la cabeza de su pene, con el dedo comenzó a acariciarlo. James iba a llegar al éxtasis en un segundo a otro, así que era mejor avisarle a la chica con las manos más mágicas de todo el mundo.

-Narcissa…-dijo James entrecortadamente- Me correré

Narcissa retiró su mano de los testículos de James, pero seguía sosteniendo firmemente el pene de este. James llegó al orgasmo con un sonoro gemido, ese grito hubiera durado más si Narcissa no lo hubiera besado con desesperación y lujuria, pero ella aún no liberaba al miembro de James. Cuando se separaron, Narcissa por fin lo soltó y James la miraba con deseo. Narcissa le mostró que tenía un par de dedos manchados del semen del león, comenzó a lamerlos uno a uno

-Si crees que mi mano lo hizo bien, imagina lo que puede hacer mi boca- dijo Narcissa mientras recogía su blusa y salía del salón

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

James estaba completamente sorprendido por la habilidad que tenía Narcissa con sus manos, aún no podía creerlo, ella había hecho cosas que nunca ninguna otra chica había hecho con él. James tenía tantas ganas de contarle a alguien y al único que pudo decírselo fue a Remus, este no le tomó gran importancia a lo que había hecho James con Narcissa la otra noche, pero James cada vez que lo recordaba quería saber que tan lejos podría llegar con la rubia. Si, por que Narcissa no parecía como aquellas tímidas chicas de otras casas, más bien Narcissa era toda una leona que sabía a la perfección lo que hacía.

La semana transcurrió con tranquilidad, claro que James ni Narcissa perdían el tiempo, ella parecía contonear más sus caderas cada vez que pasaba cerca del Gryffindor. Sirius sabía que su mejor amigo estaba viéndose con alguien, pero no tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo.

De nuevo viernes, Gryffindor tenía clase de Pociones junto con Ravenclaw. James iba caminando junto con sus amigos, no prestaban atención e iban riendo sonoramente, James estaba platicando cuando de pronto un torbellino rubio se estampó contra él. Ninguno de los dos se cayó, gracias a que el Gryffindor pudo mantener el equilibrio de ambos

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó James

-Muy bien- contestó la chica

En Hogwarts hay miles de chicas rubias, cualquiera podía confundirlas de vez en cuando, pero cuando él escuchó esa voz, sonrió de lado. Se miraron, Narcissa le guiñó un ojo y con discreción le dio un pergamino pequeño a James.

-¿Por qué no te fijas, Narcissa?- se quejó Sirius

-Lo siento, primo- dijo Narcissa mirando a Sirius-

James no soltó el pergamino hasta que estuvo sentado en su salón, muy lejos de la mirada de Sirius. El mensaje era bastante claro

"_Te quiero dentro. Después de la cena, en el salón de la vez anterior" _

Para que Narcissa Black mandara ese tipo de mensajes era porque de verdad quería ver lo que James era capaz de hacer, se lo podía imaginar pero no sabía si estaba muy cerca de la realidad. Quería probarlo, quería saber a qué sabia, quería lamer cada parte de su cuerpo y que gritara su nombre. Si, Narcissa tenía muchos planes para ese león.

Durante la cena, Narcissa estaba impaciente por lo que harían aquella noche, pero con el pelinegro no tenía ni una idea. Nott había tratado de hablarle y acostarse con ella, pero ella no lo aceptaba, no era tiempo. Después de la cena, no esperó a que él se levantara, si no que se fue por su cuenta; James tenía tantas ganas de estar en aquel salón abandonado en ese instante pero no quería verse muy obvio frente a su amigo, pasaron varios minutos desde que la rubia se había ido y James ya estaba vuelto loco

-Dedo de irme- dijo James, y antes de que sus amigos preguntaras, agregó:- Es una chica

No corrió, no se vería desesperado. Cuando llegó, notó que la puerta estaba abierta con cierta sexy rubia adentro. James sonrió de lado, desde la mañana sabía perfectamente lo que le haría y sabía que ahora si ambos iban a disfrutar bastante.

-Te tardaste- dijo Narcissa mirando a James

-Tú llegaste demasiado temprano- dijo James

James cerró la puerta y agregó un hechizo silenciador, sabía que esa noche saldrían varios gritos y gemidos, así que era mejor no arriesgarse. Cuando de nuevo giró hacia la rubia, ni dos segundos pasaron cuando ambos ya estaban besándose, James la colocó contra la pared y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, recorrió desde el vientre hasta el sostén de la rubia, lanzó esa blusa muy lejos y sintió como ella hacía lo mismo con la camisa de él . James le quitó el bello sostén blanco a Narcissa y pudo admirar sus dos hermosos pechos, ella miraba como él la admiraba.

-Wow- dijo James sonriendo y Narcissa sonrío

James no dudo ni un segundo más y comenzó a masajear sus senos mientras la besaba, ella gemía contra los labios de él mientras acariciaba su espalda. James masajeo y pellizco ambos pezones, ella gimió contra los labios de este. James abandonó la boca y descendió lentamente hasta los senos de Narcissa, mientras con su mágica boca mordisqueaba y lamía uno, con una mano masajeaba al otro.

-Oh, sí, James- decía Narcissa entre gemidos

De nuevo, James volvió a subir hasta los labios de Narcissa, mientras se besaban, él se deshacía de la falda de la Slytherin, dejándola solamente con unas lindas bragas rosas de encaje. Narcissa también desató el pantalón de James, ella no iba a ser la que estuviera casi desnuda, y esto James lo entendió a la perfección.

-Toda tu ropa fuera, Potter- ordenó Narcissa

James sonrió y cuando se deshizo de su bóxer, dejó ver su enorme erección. Narcissa al ver el pene de James completamente erecto, se mordió su labio inferior. Pero James no iba a darle lo que ella precisamente buscaba. James quitó las bragas de la rubia, quedando ambos desnudos y de pie. James la besó de nuevo y volvió a masajear sus senos. Ella pudo sentir el pene de él muy pegado a su entrepierna, soltó un sonoro gemido cuando él se movió a propósito.

-Voltéate- ordenó James con voz ronca

Narcissa lo obedeció, sintió como una de las manos de James masajeaba uno de sus senos, mientras que la que estaba libre descendía peligrosamente hasta la parte trasera de Narcissa, esa mano volvió y se colocó frente a la boca de Narcissa

-Lame mis dedos- ordenó de nuevo James y Narcissa lo hizo

Ella gimió al sentir como el meñique de James entraba en su ano, lentamente lo metía y lo sacaba, al poco rato fueron dos los dedos que estaban dentro de ella. Narcissa se estaba volviendo loca, mientras el metía y sacaba los dedo de ella, una mano de James pellizcaba y masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando tres dedos entraron en ella, él seguía con el mismo ritmo con el que comenzó, pero Narcissa quería rapidez y lo quería dentro ahora. Sintió una delicia inexplicable cuando cuatro dedos estuvieron dentro ella, entrando y saliendo. Narcissa necesitaba el pene de James dentro de ella en ese mismo instante

-¡James, por favor!- suplicó Narcissa

-¿Me quieres dentro?- preguntó un excitado James

-Te quiero dentro ahora- dijo Narcissa

Entonces Narcissa sintió como James sacaba sus dedos y se posicionaba detrás de ella, sintió como la cabeza de su pene entraba en ella, poco a poco. James tenía en toda su mano el pecho de ella, no lo soltaría para nada. Lentamente James entró en ella, esperando a que ella se aclimatara al grosor del miembro de James. Narcissa no podía más, movió un poco sus caderas para que él comenzara a moverse. Una de las manos libres de James recorrió la espalda desnuda de Narcissa e hizo que esta se inclinara para que ambos disfrutaran al máximo. Primero James comenzó con un ritmo lento, pero conforme escuchaba los gemidos de Narcissa, comenzó a acelerar el paso.

-Oh, sí James, si- decía Narcissa entre gemidos

James de vez en cuando nalgueaba a Narcissa por que le fascinaba oírla gritar de puro placer. Cuando de nuevo sintió esa pequeña opresión alrededor de su pene, era un aviso de que ella legaría muy pronto al clímax. Cuando lo hizo, Narcissa soltó un gritó lleno de placer mientras gritaba el nombre de su compañero, esto a su vez hizo que James se excitara más, pero no iba a correrse dentro de Narcissa. James salió del cuerpo de Narcissa, al llegar al orgasmo, su semen quedó regado en el piso y en buena parte de las piernas de Narcissa.

-Perfecto- dijo Narcissa entrecortadamente y sonriendo

Lentamente ambos se fueron vistiendo, era un poco complicado ya que ambos habían lanzado la ropa del otro sin importar donde cayera. Narcissa solo traía puesta su falda y su blusa, sus zapatos estaban cerca de la puerta, solo le faltaban sus bragas y sostén. James la admiraba, como andaba ella sin ropa interior, buscándola para ponérsela. Narcissa se resignó y fue hasta James.

-No encuentro mi sostén- dijo Narcissa sonriendo-

James sonrió y se acercó a la rubia, desabotonó de nuevo la blusa de ella dejando al aire sus lindos pechos. Puso ambas manos debajo de los senos de Narcissa y sonrió pícaramente

-Me gusta más como mis manos sostienes tus pechos- dijo James

Narcissa rodó los ojos y se alejó, por que pudo ver que James tenía su sostén encima de una repisa a un lado de su corbata. Ella fue por su prenda de vestir y se la puso, ahora solo faltaban sus bragas.

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó James sacando algo rosado de su bolsillo

Narcissa lo miró y sonrió.

-No, puedes quedarte con eso- dicho esto, Narcissa salió del salón sin sus bragas puestas

* * *

**Yo sé que les gustó y van a dejarme un review :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

No habían pasado ni tres días cuando Narcissa ya quería estar de nuevo con James, no sabía el porqué, pero que si por ella fuera podría estar encerrada con James el tiempo que fuera. Por otro lado, James estaba igual o peor que Narcissa, sentía que si la miraba por un pasillo sería capaz de lanzarse hacía ella y follarla enfrente de todo el castillo. Eso definitivamente no era normal.

Una tarde de viernes, mientras James y sus amigos estaban haciendo sus deberes, hablaban de cosas sin sentido: de las chicas, de las clases y profesores, del Quidditch y demás. Hasta que Peter tuvo que irse de nuevo a quien sabe dónde. Lily Evans pasó por ahí, James la miró, si bien ella no tenía el físico de Narcissa pero si tenía un hermoso rostro y para ojos de James, era la mujer más bonita de todo Hogwarts, por qué ser sexy no significaba ser bonita… ¿o sí?. Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos diciéndole que una lechuza llevaba una nota para él

"_Te tengo una sorpresa, con nadie más podré disfrutarlo. Nos vemos mañana después del desayuno fuera del Comedor. N.B" _

James no tenía ni idea de lo que Narcissa quería mostrarle, estaba ansioso por saber de qué se trataba aquella sorpresa. Después del desayuno, salió y esperó sentado en las escaleras. Cuando vio a la rubia salir, él se levantó, pero ella se siguió de largo

-Vamos, Potter- dijo Narcissa

James la alcanzó, ambos iban en silencio. Subían y caminaban por pasillos, pero no se detenían. El Gryffindor comenzaba a dudar, pero ella seguía con la misma decisión, porque su descubrimiento de verdad valía la pena y lo iban a disfrutar como nadie más en el castillo.

-Llegamos- dijo Narcissa

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó James

-Séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el chiflado. Recuérdalo- dijo Narcissa

-Aja. ¿Y luego?- preguntó James

-Alecto dijo que tenías que pasar tres veces por el pedazo de pared despejada, pensando en lo que deseo, una puerta aparecerá- dijo Narcissa

James no le creía a Narcissa. Se recargó en una pared junto a un retrato de unas flores, veía como la chica iba y venía, no lo creyó hasta que vio una enorme puerta aparecerse. Narcissa lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa con suficiencia. Ella abrió la puerta y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Yo quiero ver!- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa entró y dejó que James echara un vistazo: una enorme cama con dosel, montones de almohadas y una tenue luz, también había una enorme mesa vacía. James se quedó sorprendido por la mágica habitación.

-¿Tiene baño?- preguntó James

-Si me concentré bien, creo que es la puertita de allá- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Y quién te contó de esto?- preguntó James

-Mi amiga Alecto, ella tiene un amigo Ravenclaw, Gilderoy, creo que es gay y lo utiliza con su novio- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Genial. Podré mostrarlo a mis amigos…- comenzó a decir James

-Oh no- dijo Narcissa rodeando con sus brazos en cuello del Gryffindor- Aquí solo vamos a estar tu y yo, haciendo lo que se nos dé la gana- Narcissa rozó sus labios con los de James- ¿Te parece?

-Está bien- dijo James juntando por fin sus labios con los de la rubia

Entraron en la sala, cerraron la puerta con dificultad. Para lástima de James, Narcissa ahora llevaba unos apretado jeans, no su linda falda del uniforme. Narcissa lo tiró sobre la mullida cama, él la miró pero ella veía que James ya tenía un bulto dentro de sus pantalones. Narcissa sonrió y se acomodó sobre James, desabrochó el pantalón de este y bajó solo un poco el pantalón y los bóxer, pero solo lo suficiente para dejar al aire la enorme erección de James.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó James sonriendo

-Magia con mi boca, cariño- contestó Narcissa

Narcissa tomó el pensé de James con una de sus manos y lo dirigió a su boca, escuchó un leve gemido de James. Ella movía su boca a los largo del pene de una forma suave y provocativa, mientras escuchaba los pequeños gemidos del Gryffindor. Ella con sus labios, presionó la cabeza del miembro de James y succionó levemente, además de que con una de sus manos acariciaba los testículos del Gryffindor.

-Narcissa…- gruñó James

Narcissa miró sus expresiones y eso la excitaba más. Ella presionó su miembro con sus labios y lo sacó levemente, ese movimiento lo repitió varias a veces hasta que decidió darle un buen espectáculo. Narcissa se acomodó y comenzó a pasar toda su lengua por el pene de James, mientras el gemía de placer, Narcissa no dejaba de verlo, su lengua iba y venía por donde ella quisiera; ella colocó la mitad del pene de James en su boca e hizo movimiento más fuertes para succionarlo. Esto volvía loco a James, ella iba aumentando aquella sensación y sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a correr…él ya tenía una leve capa de sudor, sintió todo ese revoltijo dentro de él: se iba a correr

-Narcissa…- dijo entre gemidos-… me voy a correr

Ella lentamente sacó el miembro de James y toda la espesa semilla del Gryffindor se regó por los pantalones y por las manos de Narcissa. Él respiraba entrecortadamente, pero ella lamió cada uno de los dedos que estaban manchados del semen de James. Cuando él recuperó su respiración, Narcissa se recostó a su lado y le tendió uno de sus dedos aún manchados.

-¿Quieres probarte?- preguntó Narcissa sonriendo

James sonrió y lamió el dedo de Narcissa. Ella sonrió y cuando el terminó de lamer el dedo de ella, Narcissa lo besó.

-Sabes muy bien ¿Sabías?- dijo Narcissa levantándose de la cama

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó James acomodándose su ropa

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Créeme, tienes suerte que te haya dado un par de minutos de mi tiempo

-De verdad estoy muy agradecido, preciosa- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando a James aún recostado sobre la cama.

* * *

**Perdón si tardé en actualizar o si este capítulo es muy corto, con falta de "acción". Pero me operaron y hace unos días salí del hospital, descansé unos días y pensé en actualizar. Prometo mas capítulos :) **

**Espero les haya gustado **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Pasaron los días y Narcissa estaba junto con Alecto en la sala común de Slytherin, ambas terminaban sus deberes mientras todos los demás hablaban de las pruebas de Quidditch, a Narcissa nunca le había interesado ese deporte, lo único que le importaba eran los cuerpos que este deporte podía hacer con los hombres. Alecto mientras terminaba sus deberes, hablaba y se quejaba de la nueva novia de su hermano.

-¿Por qué celas tanto a tu hermano?- preguntó Narcissa

Al parecer esa pregunta fue como insulto a Alecto, ella le dijo que era su deber como hermana de cuidar la pureza de la familia y miles de pretextos baratos. Narcissa rodó los ojos y guardó todas sus cosas.

-Deja mis cosas sobre mi cama ¿no?- dijo Narcissa mientras tomaba un líquido morado de un pequeño frasquito- tengo una cita

Narcissa dejó de nuevo a su amiga hablando sola, ella salió y se encaminó hacía el séptimo piso. Subía escaleras y veía distintos cuadros, no prestaba atención a mucho. Cuando llegó a su destino, ahí estaba James esperándola con una enorme puerta abierta. Ella sonrió y se acercó al Gryffindor

-Pudiste tu solo- dijo Narcissa con sarcasmo

James no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír. Narcissa vio la misma habitación la cual le enseñó a James la vez pasada. Ella entró y se sentó sobre la larga mesa que había, James solo la miró y comenzó a desabrocharse la corbata, Narcissa lo veía y al igual se iba desabrochando su blusa.

-¿Lucius Malfoy dónde está?- preguntó James acercándose a Narcissa

-Te lo dije- contestó Narcissa- Está en algún lugar del mundo con su padre, pidió un permiso especial o algo así, la verdad no sé muy bien. Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver Lucius?

-Nada- dijo James

James se recostó sobre la cama, ella ya tenía al descubierto su sostén y lo miraba. Él estaba distraído, esa era evidente, estaba pensando en algo más. Ella se quitó toda su ropa, solo quedo en ropa interior, mientras que James solo se había quitado la corbata y tenía la vista fija en el techo. Narcissa caminó hasta el Gryffindor y se paró frente a él, James la miró y ella se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre él

-Si no quieres esto, solo dímelo y te juro que me voy- dijo Narcissa

-Sí, sabes que si- dijo James- Solo contéstame una cosa

-¿Qué?-

-¿Jonathan Greengrass, el mastodonte ese que era el golpeador de Slytherin, ya no está en Hogwarts, no?- preguntó James

-Pues no, salió el año pasado- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa se acercó a los labios de él, los rozó un poco con sus propios labios mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa. El recorría cada parte del cuerpo de Narcissa con sus manos expertas. Cuando James ya no tenía puesta su camisa, hizo quedar a Narcissa debajo de él. Pero a lo largo del beso, Narcissa razonaba las preguntas que James le hacía, hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta…

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó Narcissa alejando a James

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó muy desconcertado James

Ella estaba acostada viéndolo, James se acostó a un lado de ella y la miraba con su típica sonrisa de burla. Él la estaba utilizando

-¡Me preguntas todo eso por tu estúpido Quidditch!- dijo Narcissa

-Solo te pregunté dos cosas- dijo James

Ella lo miró, se veía tan condenadamente sexy con su cabello revuelto y sin camisa.

-Si… pero… -dijo Narcissa

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera tienes argumentos- dijo James volviéndose acercar a la rubia

Ella lo dejó, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de estar con James, se veía muy guapo así. Mientras que James, por primera vez veía sus ojos azules, no eran como los de Lily que demostraban tranquilidad y esas cosas, los ojos de Narcissa demostraban poder y seguridad, eso le gustó. Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez Narcissa quería algo de venganza, así que mordió un poco fuerte a su pareja; él se quejó pero esto ayudó para que Narcissa tomara el control de la situación, ella hizo que giraran para quedar ella arriba. Mientras le desabotonaba su pantalón, James le quitó su sostén a Narcissa

-Ya los extrañaba- dijo James contra los labios de Narcissa

Ella sonrió contra los labios de su acompañante y le indicó que era hora de deshacerse de toda la ropa. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, James quiso tomar las riendas ahora, colocó a la rubia debajo de él y en lugar de besarla, fue directo hacia los pechos de Narcissa, ella arqueó su espalda al sentir la mágica lengua de James chupando su pezón. Narcissa se removió un poco y provocó que el pene erecto de James rozara la ya húmeda intimidad de Narcissa, esto hizo que ambos emitieran un sonoro gemido.

-Hazlo- dijo Narcissa entre gemidos.

James se acomodó entre las piernas de Narcissa, admiró el cuerpo desnudo de la Slytherin, parecía toda una reina, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso. No lo hizo lento, no, James la envistió tan duro que Narcissa casi se sienta al sentir el miembro de James dentro de ella. Ella gritó y maldijo por un rato, no era la primera vez que hacía esto, pero el pene de James era tan grande y duro y no se comparaba con otros que ella había visto. Por otro lado, James ahogó un pequeño grito, puesto que la feminidad de Narcissa lo estrechaba demasiado, por su mente pasó que Narcissa podía ser virgen pero esa idea la descartó de inmediato. James volvió a salir de Narcissa y revisó que no había rastro de algún himen roto, ni sangre, ni nada.

-No soy virgen- dijo Narcissa

James sonrió. Y volvió a embestir a Narcissa, una y otra vez. Ella seguía igual de estrecha, esperaba un poco hasta que las paredes vaginales se acostumbraran al grosor de su miembro, pero James gozaba y se excitaba más sentir lo estrecha que estaba la rubia. Narcissa enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de James, haciendo que este la penetrara hasta el fondo, ambos gimieron de placer, eso claramente era una señal. James comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, Narcissa estaba completamente entregada a él. Ella acariciaba la espalda del Gryffindor, pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a rasguñar la espalda de este, pero al parecer eso no le importó. James seguía con el mismo ritmo, envistiéndola con fuerza y velocidad.

-Oh, si…James- decía entre gemidos la rubia

Ambos estaban bañados en una fina capa de sudor, Narcissa no tardó en llegar al orgasmo al igual que su acompañante, este no tardó, unas cuantas embestidas más y llenó a Narcissa de su espesa semilla. Ambos se besaron, con lentitud y disfrutando el momento. James salió de ella y se recostó a su lado. Ambos se miraron, no dijeron nada, solo se miraban y sonreían complacidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Eso fue fantástico- dijo James

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

James y Narcissa se acomodaron juntos sobre la cama, él la acomodó sobre él. Narcissa ocupó una delgada sábana para taparlos a ambos. No decían nada, seguían en silencio. James pasaba sus manos por la espalada desnuda de Narcissa. Pero entonces James se dio cuenta que habían olvidado algo.

-¡Narcissa!- dijo James preocupado- No usamos protección…

-Tu no, pero yo si- dijo Narcissa tranquilamente- Hay una poción anticonceptiva, Potter, no sé si lo sepas, se toma antes de la acción

-Oh ya…- dijo James volviendo a tranquilizarse

Tan pronto como acabaron de hablar, ambos cayeron dormidos. Desnudos y en la misma cama. Ya no estaban abrazados, cada quien estaba por su lado y ambos estaban peleando por la delgada sábana que los cubría. Narcissa no pudo más con el frío así que se levantó para buscar por lo menos su blusa o su sostén, pero solo encontró la camisa de James, se la puso y de regreso a la cama notó algo: el pene de James estaba completamente erecto

-¿Qué estarás soñando?- se preguntó Narcissa en voz baja.

Entonces la mente de Narcissa tuvo la mejor idea. Se sentó a un lado del cuerpo de James, lentamente fue retirando la sábana y dejando el cuerpo desnudo de James al frío. Ella se acercó a la entrepierna de su acompañante y con una mano tomó el pene de James, este gimió pero no despertó, ella se acercó y con sus labios rozo el pene de James, movía su boca lenta y provocativamente.

-Oh si…- dijo James entre sueños

Narcissa sonrió. Ahora, Narcissa comenzó a masajear la punta del pene de James mientras que con sus labios presionaba lo largo del miembro de su pareja. Sus dedos fueron sustituidos por la boca de ella, presionaba la punta y le daba leves besos, pero esos besos fueron cambiados por tentadores y suaves movimientos de succión, mientras que las manos de ella viajaban por las piernas de él. Hasta que James por fin despertó-

-¿Qué está…?- preguntó un adormilado y excitado James

Narcissa lo miró y con la mano le hizo señas de que se relajara. Este se recostó sobre sus antebrazos para ver a la rubia en su trabajo.

Narcissa introdujo más el pene de James en su boca, lo presionó entre sus labios mientras lo sacaba de su boca, hizo esto tantas veces como su deseo y excitación se lo permitieron. Después redujo un poco la intensidad a propósito, sosteniendo de nuevo el pene con su mano y besó el pene como si ella misma estuviera besando el labio inferior de James. Su compañero gemía de placer, le fascinó haber despertado y darse cuenta que lo que sentí de verdad estaba sucediendo. Narcissa recorrió todo el pene de James con su lengua y dejó hasta el final la punta.

-Maravilloso- dijo James gimiendo.

Entonces Narcissa sonrió y comenzó lo bueno. Colocó todo el pene de James dentro de su boca y lo presiono en toda su extensión, hizo movimientos fuertes para succionar y besar el pene de James. Narcissa se dejó llevar por la pasión y el deseo que no se percató de que James le dijo que estaba a punto de correrse, así que Narcissa recibió todo el semen de James en su boca. Gran parte se lo tragó Narcissa y la otra quedó sobre la cama. Narcissa se limpió su boca y miró a James

-Eso me gustó y mucho- dijo James respirando entrecortadamente

-A mí también- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

* * *

**¿Les gustó? De verdad espero que si, tengo tantos planes para esta pareja. Un Review no me vendría nada mal ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Halloween. Toda la población del castillo estaba muy emocionada por el banquete que se daría esa noche, además de los miles de dulces que se podrían degustar en el festín. James estaba muy ocupado planeando una broma para los prefectos de Slytherin, Sirius y Peter jugaban naipes explosivos, mientras que Remus estaba terminando sus deberes. James y Narcissa seguían con sus encuentros nocturnos en aquella mágica sala, James usualmente se acostaba con una chica y enseguida iba detrás de otra, pero con la Slytherin era distinto, lo estrecha que estaba Narcissa lo volvía loco y le pedía más, además que ella poseía un cuerpo espectacular; mientras que Narcissa seguía con él porque le encantaba lo que él le hacía sentir, casi siempre era ella la que hacía los movimientos más atrevidos o tomaba el control de todo , pero con James era dejarse llevar por lo que pasara, solo disfrutar el momento. Por eso mismo, estaban a punto de cumplir tres meses con aquellos encuentros.

Cuando la hora del banquete llegó, todos los alumnos bajaron al comedor. Narcissa iba acompañada de su amiga Alecto, ambas se sentaron viendo hacia la mesa de los leones y para sorpresa de ambas la hermana de Narcissa se sentó frente a ellas. Andrómeda casi no hablaba con Narcissa, no desde que se enteró en que se divierte su hermanita en las noches, Narcissa no dijo nada y aceptó la decisión de su hermana. Narcissa y Alecto la miraron y siguieron con la misma plática, ignorándola por completo. Dumbledore comenzó con el mismo discurso, Narcissa lo ignoró y dirigió su mirada hacia los leones, donde estaba James, este le guiñó un ojo y volvió su atención a sus amigos

Cuando la comida comenzó a aparecer, todos comenzaron a comer. Narcissa sabía que se encontraría esta noche con James, pero sabía que tal vez tardaría un poco debido a las festividades; pero la rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos debido a que sentía la mirada de su hermana clavada en ella

-Andrómeda, si vas a decir algo hazlo ahora- dijo Narcissa mirando a su hermana

-Hay rumores, Cissy- dijo Andrómeda

-No. Hay chismes, como en todos lados- dijo Narcissa- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Bueno. Todos los de Slytherin se han dado cuenta que no has… "salido" con nadie en un tiempo- dijo Andrómeda en voz baja-

-Cierto, si- dijo Narcissa mirando de reojo a James- ¿Y?

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues puede que a lo mejor haya sentado cabeza-dijo Narcissa en tono de burla- Creo que ha llegado el momento de portarme como toda una santurrona y de usar aquel cinturón de castidad.

-Es en serio, Cissy- dijo Andrómeda

-Bien- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Hay un chico que lo hace tan jodidamente bien que no he querido deshacerme de él ¿contenta?

Andrómeda no respondió. Cuando el banquete terminó, el comedor se fue vaciando poco a poco, Narcissa vio como James ya se levantaba para irse pero ella decidió quedarse un poco más. Cuando casi la mesa de Slytherin estuvo vacía, Narcissa se tomó aquella pequeña poción y fue directo hasta el séptimo piso. Caminaba tranquila, sentía algo de frío, el otoño no era precisamente muy caluroso.

-Oh por Merlín…- escuchó Narcissa

Eso no era normal, parecían gemidos. Narcissa pasó por una pequeña bodega desocupada, pero alguien la jaló y le tapó la boca de inmediato. Narcissa forcejeó hasta darse cuenta que era James quien estaba reteniéndola. Cuando lo vio, lo fulminó con la mirada e hizo que este quitara la mano de su boca,

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Narcissa mientras James cerraba la puerta de la bodega

-Shh- dijo James- No hagas mucho ruido. Hay alguien, una pareja, están teniendo sexo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí escuchando?- preguntó Narcissa, provocando que James se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate- Enfermo depravado ¿desde que empezaron, verdad? – dijo Narcissa frunciendo el seño

-No desde el inicio- se excusó James evitando la mirada de la rubia

-Mentiroso- dijo Narcissa cruzándose de brazos y viendo fijamente el bulto que se cargaba James entre sus pantalones- ¿Tan siquiera sabes quienes son los que están "jugando"?

-No alcancé a ver, pero esa chica sí que está disfrutando- dijo James viendo a Narcissa

-James Potter y sus pequeños deseos gay- dijo Narcissa riendo

James gruñó y besó con fuerza a Narcissa, ella sonrió y le siguió la corriente a su acompañante. Por la forma en que James la besaba, ella se dio cuenta que James iba a follarla tan salvajemente que probablemente mañana sería difícil caminar. Eso solo la excitó más. Narcissa no supo cómo, pero James ya se había desechó de la falda y bragas de Narcissa. De fondo se escuchaban los gemidos de aquella pareja, y eso excitaba más a James.

-¿Lo vamos a haces aquí?- preguntó Narcissa mientras James besaba su cuello

-Si- dijo James con una voz ronca maravillosa-

Mientras James se detuvo por un segundo para deshacerse de sus pantalones y bóxer, se escuchaban los gemidos de esa pareja y cuando James se reincorporó, tomó la pierna izquierda de ella elevándola a la altura de sus caderas y la sostuvo ahí con su brazo derecho. Narcissa comprendió y acercó sus caderas para rozar su intimidad con el pene erecto de James, él se acomodó e hizo que Narcissa se recargara contra la pared. Y sin más, la penetró sin compasión.

-Joder…-gritó Narcissa

James volvió a sentir aquella estreches que lo volvía loco, además de que Narcissa le encantaba sentir el duro miembro del Gryffindor dentro de ella. James salió de ella y la volvió a envestir, era como una pequeña tradición, él debía de esperar un poco para que Narcissa se acoplara al tamaño del pene de James. Cuando ella le pidió más, empezó la verdadera diversión, James comenzó a embestirla, ambos estaban de frente y podían ver las expresiones de otro, de vez en cuando se besaban pero casi siempre estaban gimiendo. Ambos se movían con una sincronía perfecta, la embestía sin compasión y cada vez iba aumentando la velocidad, ella fue la primera en llegar al clímax mientras que James la embistió un par de veces más hasta que llegó al orgasmo. El semen de James llenó a Narcissa, pero una parte escurrió por las piernas de ambos. James todavía tenía la pierna de Narcissa arriba y aún tenía su pene dentro de ella, lentamente lo sacó y soltó a su compañera. Ambos se vistieron de nuevo en silencio, ella se limpió con un sencillo movimiento de varita, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que los gemidos de la otra pareja ya no es escuchaban tan lejos, se escuchaban casi al otro lado de la puerta

-¿Quieres saber quiénes son?- preguntó Narcissa sonriendo

James asintió y abrieron la puerta despacio. Había un chico recargado en la pared pero había otro hincando frente al otro, claramente estaban teniendo sexo oral. James al ver quién era el chico que estaba de pie se quedó petrificado, metió con rapidez a su compañera.

-¿Qué haces?- se quejó Narcissa

-El chico… que está recibiendo… eso…- dijo James

-¿Qué tiene?

-Es mi amigo Peter, Narcissa, el gordito- dijo James sorprendido mirando hacia la puerta- Y no sé quién es su "amigo"

-Solo espera, puede que Peter diga el nombre del chico- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- pero hay que abrir la puerta, porque creo…

-No- dijo James interrumpiéndola- No seas una enferma depravada que quiere ver solo para excitarse

-A eso le llama voyeurismo, idiota- dijo Narcissa- Y no, no la voy a abrir para excitarme, creo que conozco al otro

-Eso no me importa, nos quedaremos aquí- dijo James

Pero Narcissa no se iba a dejar mandar por James, ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de nuevo, James se lo impidió, forcejearon un rato hasta que abrieron la puerta de golpe mientras la chapa de la puerta se caía y hacía un muy fuerte ruido. James y Narcissa se quedaron petrificados viendo la escena: Peter recargado en la pared con su miembro fuera y completamente erecto, mientras que su "amigo" gritó tan agudo que bien podría parecer el grito de una niña

-Hola Gilderoy- dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos a quién escuché gritar- dijo James-

* * *

**Hola. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Solo quería decir que bien este FF puede tener lemon y esas cosas, pero soy una romántica empedernida, así que si en alguna ocasión notan un capítulo muy cursi, disculpen xD Jajaja Nos leemos luego! **

**Saludos! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Después de aquel incidente con Peter y su "amigo", James y él quedaron en que no dirían el secreto del otro a sus amigos, aunque James estaba seguro de que Remus y Sirius no harían nada en contra de Peter, en cambio, si Sirius se enteraba de lo que pasaba con su rubia prima, probablemente lo mataría… aunque, siendo sinceros, James no confiaba mucho en Peter pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo esperar a que Peter no lo delatara solo por quedar bien con Sirius.

Era el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, James estaba muy nervioso ya que este año era el capitán del equipo. Narcissa trató de "relajar" a James, pero no lo logró, al parecer si al Gryffindor se le metía algo a la cabeza ni siquiera una noche de buen sexo podría sacárselo, lo único que pudo hacer es verlo andar por ahí en la sala, ella sentada y él ideando jugadas mientras caminaba en círculos. James hizo prometer a Narcissa que lo iría a ver, ella aceptó con la única condición de que se lo llevaría a la cama todas las noches después de eso.

-¿Para qué vas?- le preguntó Alecto a Narcissa

-Lo prometí- dijo Narcissa tomando su poción anticonceptiva

Alecto le dijo varias cosas de que ella había cambiado por ese león, pero Narcissa no sabía identificar si de verdad había cambiado, solo había dejado de verse con otros chicos y ya, no era algo extraño. Cuando iba de camino al estadio, eran raros los de Slytherin que asistían, pero solo una castaña le llamó su atención: Andrómeda, cuando esta la vio, corrió a saludarla

-¡Cissy!- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ver el partido- contestó Narcissa

Cuando llegaron al estadio, Narcissa fue llevada a la fuerza hasta donde estaba los Hufflepuff, todos amarillos. Narcissa se sentó y cruzó sus piernas, esta iba a ser una larga tarde, Andrómeda saludaba a muchos chicos de la casa de los tejones y varios chicos fueron con la rubia para intentar hablar con ella. Narcissa estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo al ver que los jugadores estaban saliendo.

-¿A quién vienes a apoyar?- le preguntó Andrómeda

-A nadie, vengo a ver a un amigo- dijo Narcissa

James ya había salido y volaba por todo el campo, Narcissa no sabía si él la identificaría entre esa gran explosión amarilla, ella lo veía fijamente y sonrió al recordarlo tramando jugadas para ganar.

-¿James Potter es tu amigo?- le preguntó Andrómeda

Narcissa miró a su hermana, por un buen rato olvido lo buen observadora que era, bueno, se suponía que era su hermana y no iba a decir nada ¿verdad?

-Si- dijo Narcissa volviendo la mirada al campo

El partido comenzó, James era el cazador del equipo y hacía buenas jugadas pero los golpeadores de Hufflepuff lo asechaban constantemente. Andrómeda se estaba volviendo loca con el Quidditch, gritaba y se emocionaba, Narcissa no recordaba lo fanática que era su hermana por aquel deporte, Andrómeda le gritaba más seguido a un tal Ted, cuando menos se lo esperó, Andrómeda tenía pintada líneas amarilla y negras en la cara. Fue ahí cuando Narcissa supo que debía darle un poco más de espacio a su hermana.

-Anímate, Cissy- decía su hermana

Narcissa la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, pero cuando regresó su mirada al campo, alguien la veía: James, ella le sonrió y este retomó su vuelo. Pasó el tiempo, iban empatados, la snitch no daba rastros de vida y Andrómeda seguía gritando como loca. Narcissa se estaba aburriendo, revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta que llevaba en el partido dos horas.

-¡Amos Diggory encontró la snitch!- gritó el comentarista del partido

Hufflepuff había ganado. Narcissa sonrió de lado, los de Hufflepuff celebraban su triunfo mientras que los Gryffindor iban saliendo del estadio. Narcissa esperó, salió junto con su hermana y de nuevo Narcissa fue arrastrada pero esta vez hacia los vestidores de los tejones. Andrómeda hablaba con el golpeador, pero Narcissa se fijó en que los de Gryffindor no estaban fuera de los vestidores de los leones, estaban todos en camino hacia el castillo, Narcissa caminó hasta allá y vio al equipo de los leones.

-¡Estúpido Diggory!- dijo uno

Casi todos se salieron con sus uniformes, estaban muy enojados, Narcissa pensó que la reconocerían pero por culpa de Andrómeda llevaba una pequeña bandera de Hufflepuff en la mano, por lo que la confundieron con un miembro de aquella casa. Solo dos se quedaron en ese vestidor: Sirius y James, pero James ya se había quitado su camisa y su amigo se quejaba, Narcissa debía de sacar a Sirius de ahí, así que solo se le ocurrió una idea

-¡Sirius!- entró Narcissa como desesperada!

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Sirius

-Es Regulus- dijo ella fingiendo cansancio- Unos chicos mayores lo estaban molestando, se cayó por las escaleras y se rompió una pierna

Con la simple mención del hermano menor de Sirius, bastaba para que este se volviera loco. Sirius salió corriendo del vestidor dejando a Narcissa a solas con su mejor amigo. Narcissa sonrió y cerró la puerta del vestidor además de aplicarle un muy buen hechizo para que nadie escuchara nada.

-Buena jugada- dijo James

Narcissa se quitó su bufanda y la dejó caer al suelo, lentamente se acercó a James agitando la bandera de los tejones.

-¿Quieres un premio de consolación?- preguntó Narcissa sonriendo

-Sabes que si- dijo James sonriendo.

Cuando Narcissa llegó hasta James, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y el la levantó mientras se besaban, Narcissa rodeó a James con sus piernas. James aprovechó que la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados para llevarla a un lugar muy divertido. Cuando Narcissa sintió el chorro de agua sobre su cabeza se sobresaltó.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Narcissa

James bajó a Narcissa, él también estaba mojado pero la diferencia era que el solo llevaba sus pantalones, en cambión Narcissa llevaba mucho más ropa. Ella intentó salirse pero James la regresó y la aprisionó contra la pared, ambos mojados. James le quitó su chamarra a Narcissa y la lanzó lejos, pero dejó ver la linda y empapada blusa blanca, dejando ver su sostén lila.

-¿En serio, Narcissa?- preguntó James riendo

Narcissa sonrió y se quitó su sostén pero sin quitarse su blusa, dejando entre ver sus pechos y sus pezones, James gruñó y besó a Narcissa con fuerza, mientras la lengua de James iba y venía por la boca de Narcissa, sus manos se estaban desabrochando los pantalones de la rubia. James le quitó sus pantalones y sus bragas a Narcissa, pero lo hizo tan lento para disfrutar de las bellas piernas de la Slytherin.

-Te toca- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

James con rapidez se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus bóxer, Narcissa no podía evitar asombrarse siempre por el gran tamaño del pene de James. El Gryffindor de nuevo la cargó y la penetró sin más. Con el agua cayendo por toda su espalda y sintiendo lo estrecha que estaba Narcissa, eso volvía loco a James. Además, con el enojo de haber perdido el partido, las embestidas de James eran más duras y salvajes que otras veces, Narcissa solo gemía del placer que le provocaba tener el pene de James entre las piernas, le gustaba sentirlo dentro de ella y no le importaba si lo hacía duro. James la embestía tan duro que tuvo un pequeño rasgo de dolor en la espalda, Narcissa enterraba sus uñas en donde podía. Unas cuantas embestidas más, Narcissa llego al clímax, pero James no, siguió con los bruscos movimientos más hasta que se corrió dentro de la rubia.

-De verdad te enojaste- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

James aún cargaba a Narcissa contra la pared, seguía dentro de ella pero estaba muy cansado, se recargó en ella y dejó que el agua les cayera por un rato más. Pasaron unos minutos, James salió de Narcissa y la bajó, ella también se veía cansada y por un momento se sintió mal al embestirla tan duro. Narcissa cerró la llave del agua y exprimió su cabello, miró a James con enojo.

-Mojaste mi ropa- dijo Narcissa cruzándose de brazos

Narcissa estaba parada frente a él, empapada y sin bragas, James sonrió y la besó lo más tierno que pudo. James con un rápido hechizo secó la ropa de ella y vio como ella se cambiaba en silencio, seguía teniendo esas piernas hermosas que volvían loco a cualquiera y en ese momento James deseo con todas sus ganas que la primavera llegara ya.

Cuando los dos llegaron al castillo, cada quien fue a su sala común y ambos descubrieron cuales eran las nuevas noticias del colegio. El tapiz de los anuncios tenía un enorme letrero anunciando lo qué sería un sueño para muchas chicas.

_Gran Baile de Navidad_

Según lo que decía el letrero, Dumbledore estaba seguro que con eso las casas reforzarían más sus lazos de hermandad y un montón de excusas más. Para James fue como una oportunidad de invitar a Lily, pero Narcissa no sabía no con quien iría si ya ninguno de los chicos de su casas estaban interesados en ella o bueno, no irían con ella si no les prometía algo más.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

El baile de navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, todos los alumnos que no iban a asistir regresarían a su casa esa misma tarde, muchos de los alumnos de grados menores querían quedarse pero el baile solo estaba permitido a para los alumnos de cuarto curso en adelante. El aire navideño abundaba por todos lados, con frecuencia el muérdago aparecía así que no era raro ver a parejas besándose por el castillo. Narcissa empezó a odiar a todos sin razón aparente, odiaba no tener pareja para el baile, odiaba a Alecto por quejarse de la pareja de su hermano y sobre todo, odiaba que le mandaran regalos anónimos; mientras que James se sentía extraño, esta vez no se esforzó mucho para invitar a Lily al baile, no sabía si debía ir acompañado o no, estaba muy confundido.

En la mañana del día del baile, parecía que todas las chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo para desaparecer y encerrarse en sus respectivas salas comunes, y Narcissa no era la excepción. James no quiso salir a jugar en la nieve, porque ese día había empezado a nevar, se quedó en su sala común acostado frente al fuego, especulaba con quien iba a ir Narcissa al baile o si Lily al fin y al cabo le diría que sí…. Por un momento se imaginó a él invitando a la rubia a ese baile, se imaginó todo lo que dirían los demás.

Pasaron las horas y el baile estaba a punto de comenzar, muchas parejas ya se habían reunido en el recibidor. Narcissa y Alecto estaban en su sala común, según ellas, era mejor llegar tarde para causar una entrada impactante. James y sus amigos ya estaban dentro del gran comedor, que ahora tenía una enorme pista de baile en el centro y alrededor tenía mesas largas con comida y bebida para sus invitados

-¿Por qué no invitaste a Marlene?- preguntó Remus

-Tuvo que irse, su abuela está enferma- dijo Sirius

Los cuatro amigos lucían unas elegantes túnicas de gala, veían a las chicas con sus vestidos y se burlaban de las parejas melosas.

El baile dio inicio tras un largo discurso del director, la música comenzó a sonar y la pista se llenó casi de inmediato. Sirius invitó a bailar a una chica de Ravenclaw, dejando a sus tres amigos solos frente a una estúpida escultura de hielo. Todos estaban bailando cuando de repente la puerta del gran comedor se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver a dos chicas: Narcissa y Alecto, la primera llevaba un vestido rojo escarlata de tirantes con un pronunciado escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación además de cada vez que la rubia daba un paso dejaba ver una de sus largas piernas, y llevaba recogido su rubio cabello dejando apreciar su blanca piel del cuello; la amiga de Narcissa no se veía tan bien en comparación de la otra.

-Las putas de Slytherin- escuchó James que alguien decía

James quedó embobado con el maravilloso vestido de Narcissa y tuvo que resistirse a rasgar ese vestido y a follarla ahí mismo, mientras que la Slytherin entró en el gran comedor ignorando y sintiéndose mejor que todos.

El baile continuó y James no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Narcissa, ella no salió a bailar solo se limitaba a camina por ahí junto con Alecto. Cuando Narcissa sintió la mirada de James clavada en ella, le guiñó un ojo y siguió platicando con su amiga.

La segunda sorpresa llegó cuando Lucius Malfoy apreció en el baile con una túnica de gala blanca, se veía tan estúpido así, pensó James. Narcissa también se fijó en el nuevo invitado, odiaba que Lucius llegara por que no tardaría en ir hasta ella, y no se equivocó

-Me alegra que hayas utilizado el vestido- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras

-¿Fuiste tú? Con razón- dijo Narcissa bebiendo su jarabe de cereza- se ve algo corriente

-Pero lo ocupas- dijo Lucius sonriendo- y se ve magnifico en ti

-Gracias, ahora vete- dijo Narcissa

Mientras James vertía algo de alcohol en el poche, veía como el rubio hablaba con Narcissa y no le gustó.

Pasaron las canciones y James se dio cuenta que Lily estaba algo borracha por que le había pedido que bailaran y obviamente no se iba a negar. Por otro lado, Lucius hacía su último intento con Narcissa, ella aceptó solo para que la dejara en paz. Las dos parejas bailaban no muy lejos, tanto que James podía escuchar los tontos intentos de Lucius de impresionar a Narcissa. Pasó mucho más tiempo, algunos ya habían dejado el gran comedor acompañados de sus parejas y tal vez no iban a regresar.

-¡Lucius, ya cállate!- dijo Narcissa

Lucius había pasado las últimas horas hablando de su viaje con su padre y de lo que ahora pensaba hacer de su vida, esto había mareado a Narcissa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lucius

-Me tienes harta, Lucius- dijo Narcissa mirando- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Muchas cosas pero no sería apropiado decirlo aquí- dijo Lucius

-Entonces ve y díselas a tu madre- dijo Narcissa-

Narcissa dejó a Lucius con la boca abierta, ella también dejó el gran comedor bajo la mirada de James, este había escuchado todo y le daba mucha gracia como le había contestado Narcissa. Sabía que Narcissa no iba a regresar, así que salió detrás de ella. Cuando salió, vio como ella subía las escaleras ya descalza, ella no iba para su sala común, así que James la siguió en silencio. Cuando ambos estuvieron en el séptimo piso, ella se volteó y le hizo una seña para que se acercara

-¿Por qué vienes aquí?- preguntó James- Pensé que ibas a tu sala común

-Iría, pero Alecto dijo que iba a tener visitantes esta noche- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Y qué pasa con las otras dos chicas de tu dormitorio?- preguntó James mientras veía a Narcissa hacer el pequeño ritual para hacer aparecer la sala

-¿Cuál otras dos?- preguntó Narcissa cuando apareció la gran puerta- En Slytherin los dormitorios son solo para dos personas

James no dijo más y entró después de Narcissa en la sala. Ella dejó sus altos zapatos a un lado de la entrada y fue directamente a acostarse sobre la cama, poco a poco se fue deshaciendo del peinado y dejó su largo cabello rubio sobre la cama. James solo la miraba, aún seguía teniendo ganas de romperle ese vestido y de follarla

-Tengo ganas de algo- dijo James

-¿De qué?- preguntó Narcissa

James no contestó, él rápidamente se quitó su túnica de gala y quedó solo en bóxer, Narcissa no tenía ni una idea de lo que estaba haciendo su compañero hasta que él se colocó frente a ella solo en bóxer.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Narcissa- ¿Por qué te desnudas?

-¿No es obvio?

Narcissa sonrió y sacó su varita, convocó su pequeño frasco de poción anticonceptiva y la tomó. James sonrió, ahora si había llegado la hora de hacer lo que el tanto esperaba: tomó el vestido, coloco ambas manos por el escote de Narcissa, rozando con sus pechos, y dio un tirón haciendo que el vestido se rompiera dejando a Narcissa solo con sus lindas bragas rojas. James se abalanzó contra la rubia, la beso y con una de sus manos masajeaba uno de los senos de la rubia.

-James…- decía ella entre gemidos

La mano de James bajó lentamente hasta las bragas de Narcissa, donde sintió su humedad sobre la tela, las hizo a un lado e introdujo un dedo, Narcissa gemía contra los labios de James cada vez que él masajeaba su clítoris, ella arqueaba su espalda y movía sus caderas pidiendo más, James introdujo dos dedos y siguió con su masaje enloquecedor, los metía y los sacaba haciendo que Narcissa se volviera loca. James sintió la típica opresión que indicaba que ella legaría al orgasmo, pero él no iba a dejar que llegara al orgasmo ahora, sacó sus dedos dejando a Narcissa con ganas de más

-¡Hey!- se quejó Narcissa

-Tranquila- dijo James besándola

James le quitó sus bragas a Narcissa y él se quitó su bóxer, ambos quedando desnudos. James tomó a Narcissa por la cintura y la penetró, ella gritó de placer, pero esta vez James no se movió si no que giraron dejando a Narcissa encima, ella rápidamente comprendió comenzó a moverse. James veía los hermosos senos de Narcissa moverse junto con ella, James sentía tanta excitación, la fascinaba estar dentro de Narcissa y más si ella era la que se movía, ella de verdad quería sentirlo a dentro tanto que con un movimiento ambos gritaron de placer porque de verdad Narcissa hizo que James llegara hasta el fondo, ambos se movían y ahora James había colocado sus manos sobre las caderas de Narcissa.

-Oh si…-dijo James

Ella se movía tan jodidamente bien y más si le agregaban los dos majestuosos pechos de Narcissa. Ella no tardó en llegar al orgasmo soltando un sonoro grito de placer, ella se movió un poco más y James la llenó son su semen. Ella se recostó sobre James, ambos sin moverse y respirando entrecortadamente, ella no quería sacar a James de ella nunca pero lamentablemente eso no era posible.

-Me gusta cuando tú estás arriba- dijo James

Narcissa se recostó a su lado y se acomodó sobre el pecho de James, ella sonrió.

-Deberíamos intentar otras cosas- dijo James al ver que Narcissa no contestaba

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Narcissa

-No lo sé, luego veremos- dijo James jugando con el pelo de Narcissa- Pero hoy te veías muy bien

-Me lo mandó por mi cumpleaños- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿¡Es tu cumpleaños!?- preguntó James

-Sí, bueno cuando me lo mandó no era mi cumpleaños- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- El 25 de diciembre, esa es la fecha correcta

-Te debo un regalo- dijo James

-Con esto es más que suficiente- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-No, de verdad te debo un regalo- dijo James- No siempre conoces a alguien que cumple en Navidad


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Después de tanto alboroto por el dichoso baile de Navidad, todo volvió a la normalidad, las clases volvieron a comenzar y el castillo de nuevo estaba lleno. Narcissa por otro lado, estaba harta de los constantes acosos de Lucius, tanto que se planteó seriamente la idea de hechizarlo y mandarlo directamente a la enfermería, pero si hacía eso probablemente la castigarían en la escuela y sus padres al regresar a casa. James, por otro lado, veía los intentos fallidos de Lucius y se sentía satisfecho por haberle ganado en algo al rubio.

James había encontrados dos regalos perfectos para Narcissa, solo restaba entregárselos, además de que en esta ocasión James conocía un nuevo lugar que ambos podrían disfrutar al máximo. Ambos quedaron de verse en el séptimo piso, en el lugar de siempre. Cuando James llegó, Narcissa estaba parada frente a la gran puerta.

-Tardaste- dijo Narcissa

-Comienzo a creer que tú llegas muy temprano- dijo James sonriendo- ahora voltéate, te tengo una sorpresa

James se desató su corbata y con ella le vendó los ojos a Narcissa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Narcissa

-Es una sorpresa- dijo James sonriendo- ¿Te tomaste la poción?

-No, James, se me olvidó- contestó sarcasticamente la rubia

James la llevó hasta el quinto piso, detrás de la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, ahí estaba el baño de los prefectos. James dijo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió, hizo que Narcissa entrara, después de cerrar la puerta destapó los ojos de su acompañante.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Narcissa sorprendida

-En el baño de los Prefectos- dijo James sonriendo- No, no soy prefecto, pero este también es para los capitanes de Quidditch.

Narcissa nunca había oído hablar de aquel baño, o si se le podía llamar así a aquel lugar. Lo que sorprendió a Narcissa era la bañera, que más que bañera parecía una enorme piscina con grifos que la rodean. Mientras Narcissa veía por todos lados, James comenzó a llenar la bañera abriendo los grifos dorados que rodeaban la piscina, cada grifo desprendía burbujas de jabón de diferentes colores y espuma. Narcissa pensó que tardaría en llenarse pero cuando menos se lo esperó, ya todo estaba lleno.

-¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo?- dijo James mientras se deshacía de su camisa

Narcissa sonrió. Ambos comenzaron a desnudarse, James miraba como Narcissa se deshacía de sus prendas lentamente, parecía que estaba jugando con él, además de que se amarró su rubio cabello estando desnuda enfrente del Gryffindor. Cuando ya hubo terminado, a James todavía le faltaba ropa por quitarse. Narcissa entró en el agua, había muchas burbujas y espuma por todas partes, además de que el agua estaba en su punto exacto, un buen lugar para relajarse… o tener sexo. James no tardó en llegar hasta su compañera.

-Buen lugar- dijo Narcissa al sentir a James por detrás

James no contestó, se limitó a besar el cuello de ella, Narcissa cerró sus ojos y echó su cuello hacia atrás dejándole más espacio a James, mientras él besaba su cuello sus manos viajaban por el vientre de Narcissa hasta que amabas llegaron a sus pechos, ella gimió al sentir como el masajeaba y pellizcaba sus pezones. Mientras él besaba su cuello y jugaba con sus pechos, Narcissa pudo sentir claramente como la erección de James comenzaba a crecer y eso la hizo gemir más fuerte. James la volteó con brusquedad y la besó con tanta intensidad que a Narcissa se lo puedo olvidar todo, durante el beso Narcissa rodeo con sus piernas a James mientras que él la tomaba de su trasero con fuerza.

-Siéntate- dijo Narcissa entre el beso

James tardó un poco en reaccionar ante aquella orden, hasta que se encaminó hacía un escalón especial para sentarse en aquella enorme piscina y se sentó. Narcissa se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Hazlo- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa se acopló a las caderas de él e hizo que el pene ya erecto de James la penetrara. Ambos gimieron de placer, el agua caliente relajaba cada parte de él y aquella sensación de intensificó al doble, así que sentir a Narcissa así de estrecha era algo maravilloso. Narcissa se apoyó de los hombros de James y comenzó a moverse, James la tomó de las caderas y con un simple tirón por parte de él, la penetró hasta el fondo, haciendo que ambos gritaran de puro placer. Narcissa sonrió y continuó moviéndose, cada vez más y más rápido con la ayuda de las manos de James. Si, para Narcissa era cansado estar arriba pero lo disfrutaba bastante, sentir el duro y gran miembro de James era estupendo. Pero James no iba a dejar que todo lo manejara ella, la tomó por el trasero y se levantó, de nuevo cargándola sin salir de ella, Narcissa enredó sus piernas alrededor de él. James comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, la embestía no tan duro como en otras ocasiones, pero no estaba siendo precisamente delicado. Ella gemía casi en la oreja de él y eso lo excitaba más, así que comenzó a tomar ritmo y a embestirla con mayor rapidez. Narcissa no tardó en llegar al orgasmo, seguido de James, ambos gritaron de placer y la espesa semilla de James se regó pero eso no les importó. James salió de ella pero ambos seguían abrazados, tratando de recuperar su aliento, el agua aún seguía caliente y la espuma no se había deshecho por completo.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó James al oído de Narcissa

-Me encantó- contestó ella sonriendo

Pasaron bastante tiempo en el baño para los prefectos, jugando con el agua y riendo, desnudos. Cuando las burbujas desaparecieron y el agua comenzó a enfriarse, Narcissa tomó una bata y James una toalla. Narcissa estaba viendo como el agua se iba por el desagüe, James llegó y le entregó una pequeña cajita negra a Narcissa, ella la tomó y miró a James.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Narcissa

-Te dije que te debía un regalo- dijo James sonriendo- Ábrelo

Narcissa sonrió levemente y abrió la cajita, que tenía un dije de una "N". Narcissa sonrió y lo tomó entre sus dedos, era bonito y sencillo.

-No sabía precisamente que regalarte- dijo James sonriendo – Así que opté por la joyería… no sabía que te gustaba respecto a eso, así que compre uno con tu inicial.

-Es perfecto- dijo Narcissa sonriendo – Gracias.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Las salidas a Hogsmeade siempre eran muy esperadas por los habitantes del castillo, todos estaban muy emocionados por aquellas salida, todos excepto Narcissa, ya que sus salidas a Hogsmeade se limitaban a evitar las insinuaciones de Lucius y a seguir al hermano de Alecto a donde quiera que fuera, eso de verdad era aburrido. Por otro lado, James siempre aprovechaba para ir a Zonko y abastecerse de artículos de broma además de pasar el rato con sus amigos de siempre… pero esta vez era diferente

-¿¡Como que no vas a estar con nosotros!?- pregunto un muy enojado James

-Marlene quiere que salgamos nosotros solos- se excusó Sirius

-Bien, vete con tu novia- dijo James dándose por vencido.

Todos los alumnos que tenían permiso de salir estaban de camino hacía el mágico pueblo. Alecto y Narcissa iban detrás de Amycus y una chica, Narcissa tenía tantas ganas de quedarse en el castillo pero por culpa de Alecto tuvo que levantarse e ir. Cuando todos llegaron a Hogsmeade, cada quien tomo su camino, Narcissa y Alecto siguieron a Amycus hacía varios locales.

-Maldita zorra- que quejaba Alecto de vez en cuando

Mientras estaban en Honeydukes, Narcissa compraba un par de dulces mientras que Alecto estaba escondida detrás de una gran pila de ranas de chocolate viendo como su hermano le compraba unos dulces a aquella chica. Narcissa negó con la cabeza y pagó sus caramelos. De ahí, fueron a dar a las Tres Escobas, ellas se sentaron en la barra viendo de frente hacía la mesa donde estaba Amycus besándose con aquella chica.

-La hechizaré- dijo Alecto sonriendo

Narcissa no la detuvo, mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla vio como a aquella chica le comenzaron a crecer los dientes de manera exagerada. La gente del lugar la rodeo y de inmediato fue llevada al castillo para ser atendida, Narcissa supo de inmediato lo que se vendía encima.

-¡Alecto!- dijo Amycus en cuanto llegó hasta las dos chicas

-Hermanito, que gusto verte- dijo Alecto sonriendo

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Amycus evitando gritar y hacer un escandalo

-Nada- dijo Alecto sonriendo

-Sal conmigo, debemos de hablar seriamente- dijo Amycus

Alecto dejó su cerveza de mantequilla intacta, Narcissa rodó los ojos y supo que le tocaría pagar. Cuando dio un sorbo más a su bebida, vio como alguien ocupaba el lugar de Alecto, volteó y sonrió al darse cuenta que era James, el Gryffindor al ver la cerveza de mantequilla ahí la tomó y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Y tus amigos?- preguntó Narcissa

-Me abandonaron- dijo James - ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro, antes de que Lucius se me acerque- dijo Narcissa

-Te veo afuera en 10 minutos- dijo James dándole un último trago a la cerveza de mantequilla

Narcissa sonrió, sacó dinero y lo dejó sobre la barra, espero los 10 minutos y salió del establecimiento. James la esperaba justo enfrente, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo. Hogsmeade podía ser un pueblo pequeño pero había un solo lugar donde ningún lugareños se atrevería a entrar o ni siquiera acercarse: La casa de los gritos.

-¿Entraremos ahí?- preguntó Narcissa

-No, claro que no- dijo James sonriendo

James se aseguró que no había nadie alrededor, tomó la mano de Narcissa y ambos se adentraron en aquel pequeño bosque que rodeaba la casa de los gritos. Una vez adentrados en el bosque, James acorraló a Narcissa contra un árbol y comenzó a besarla, ella rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos. De la boca de Narcissa, James comenzó besar el cuello de la rubia y con una de sus manos libres desabrochó el pantalón de ella.

-James…- dijo Narcissa-… hoy no tomé la poción

James se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

-No hay problema- dijo James- Tenemos otras opciones

Narcissa se mordió el labio inferior. James sonrió y bajó el pantalón de la rubia, pudo ver las lindas bragas azules que ella traía y le dio una leve nalgada en su firme trasero, Narcissa gimió levemente, James también se bajó los pantalones con todo y su bóxer, dejando al aire su erección. Narcissa sonrió y miró a James.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó ella

-Claro- dijo James

Narcissa se hincó frente a él y tomó su pene con una mano, con sus labios le daba pequeños besos a la punta del miembro de su compañero, James gimió y Narcissa sonrió, después de los beso siguió con los suaves movimientos de succión. Pero Narcissa sabía que James quería estar dentro de ella, por lo que tenía que trabajar un poco más rápido, introdujo el pene de James en su boca, lo presionó entre sus labios y con su lengua recorría cada parte del miembro de James, le gustaba tanto el sabor de James que podría está haciendo eso todo el día si se lo pidieran. Pero James la detuvo, hizo que ella se levantara.

-Mi turno- dijo James con voz ronca

James la volteó y la inclinó un poco, bajó las bragas de Narcissa y poco a poco fue introduciendo su pene dentro de ella, estaba esperando que Narcissa se acoplara a la invasión. Cuando estuvo dentro, Narcissa sintió tan bien tenerlo dentro de esa manera, James entraba y salía esperando que ella se acostumbrara al grosor y dureza de su pene. Cuando Narcissa se removió, James supo que era el momento, tomó a Narcissa por las caderas y comenzó a embestirla, entraba y salía y a Narcissa le fascinaba, James comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y a embestirla más duro. Por un par de segundo a ambos se les olvidó que estaban en un bosque, pero eso no les importó después, ambos seguían gritando de placer sin importar que nadie los escuchara. James sintió cono Narcissa se tensaba, ella iba a llegar al clímax, pero también James sintió como estaba a punto de correrse; juntos llegaron al orgasmo mientras el semen de James se derramaba por las largas piernas de Narcissa.

-Deberías de dejar de tomar tu poción por un tiempo- dijo James mientras salía de ella.

Narcissa sonrió y se limpió sus piernas. Ambos se acomodaron y vistieron correctamente. Después de eso, ambos decidieron regresar, no al pueblo, si no al castillo. Mientras iba por aquel sendero que conectaba al castillo con el pueblo, James estaba contando algunas de sus más grandes hazañas pero Narcissa escuchó algo proveniente del bosque que los rodeaba.

-Creo que alguien viene- dijo Narcissa- ¿Nos escondemos?

-¡Sí!- dijo James riendo

James tomó a Narcissa de la cintura y ambos se escondieron detrás de un gran árbol. Narcissa se asomó un poco y vio de quien se trataba.

-Es Alecto- dijo Narcissa

-¿Viene con alguien más?- preguntó James

Narcissa trataba de zafarse del agarre de James cuando vio que Amycus también salía del bosque y le plantaba un beso en la boca a su hermana, pero no era un beso cualquiera entre hermanos, si no uno muy parecido a los que se daban James y Narcissa. Alecto dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía el castillo, pero Amycus iba hacia el lado contrario por donde estaba Narcissa y James.

-Bésame- dijo Narcissa muy nerviosa

-¿Para qué?- preguntó James

-Solo bésame, idiota- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa tomó del cuello a James y lo besó, escuchó como Amycus pasaba a su lado mientras gruñía. Se separaron y James soltó a Narcissa

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó James

-Vi como Alecto y Amycus se besaban, tal como tú y to lo acabamos de hacer- dijo Narcissa

-¿Qué no son hermanos?- preguntó James

-Exacto- dijo Narcissa

* * *

**Lo sé, sé que es extraño lo de Alecto y Amycus, pero me gustó mucho cuando me lo imaginé. **

**Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de los reviews :3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

14 de febrero solo significaba una cosa: parejas de novios besándose por todas partes, miles de flores por doquier y millones de tarjetas yendo y viniendo. Narcissa odiaba el día de San Valentín, desde que era pequeña lo odiaba y ahora con más razón, como este era el último año de Lucius en el colegio no se iría sin haber dicho que estuvo o tuvo algo que ver con ella, eso era lo que más odiaba. Mientras que James, trataba de hacer que Lily aceptara salir con él o por lo menos cenar juntos pero ella se negaba. Pero había algo que James y Narcissa sabían acerca de ese día: pasarían la noche juntos haciendo lo que más les gustaba.

James durante la comida le mandó miles de flores a Lily, dichas flores regresaron tal y como él las mandó. Remus por otro lado, recibía extraños regalos de una tal "_D.A.M"_. Sirius y Marlene derramaban miel por donde sea que estuvieran. Y Peter… bueno Peter no les había confesado aún su orientación sexual a sus amigos, pero eso no evitaba que mandara flores y regalos a su novio Gilderoy.

-Odio San Valentín- dijo James poniendo el ramo de rosas a un lado

James levantó la vista y vio como Narcissa tenía varios ramos de flores a su alrededor, pero ella los ignoraba y seguía platicando con su amiga Alecto. Narcissa notó la mirada del Gryffindor sobre ella, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, para después volver a su conversación.

Narcissa no quiso saber qué clase de relación mantenía Alecto con su hermano, si ella no le día, no tenía por qué entrometerse; pero de una cosa si estaba segura: su amiga estaba de mejor humor.

-Acompáñame a la sala común, por favor- dijo Alecto sonriendo

Narcissa y Alecto se dirigieron hacía la sala común platicando de las nuevas parejas que se habían formado ese día, cuando llegaron vieron que no había nadie ya que todos estaban fuera festejando o tal vez e sus habitaciones. Alecto subió por algo a la habitación mientras que Narcissa esperaba, ella veía por la ventana hacia los jardines donde todos festejaban. Pero ella sintió como alguien la abrazaba por atrás, se alarmó

-Feliz día de San Valentín- dijo Lucius

Cuando Narcissa volteó no tuvo tiempo de actuar, ya que Lucius la besó de sorpresa, por unos segundos ella correspondió pero cuando sintió que la mano de Lucius descendía peligrosamente hasta su trasero, lo empujó.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, Malfoy- dijo Narcissa-

-Veo que lo que dicen es cierto, ya no eres la de siempre- dijo Lucius- ¿Con quién te estás viendo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Narcissa

Alecto bajó de su habitación y se llevó a Narcissa muy lejos de donde estaba Lucius.

Por otro lado, en los jardines de Hogwarts, James trataba desesperadamente e conseguir una cita con Lily pero ella lo seguía rechazando. Mientras sus otros dos amigos estaban sentados frente al lago, aun recibiendo lechuzas de regalos, James se fue a sentar a su lado, Remus de nuevo recibió otra caja de chocolates mientras que Peter recibía cartas de amor de su novio.

-¿Quién es _D.A.M?_- preguntó un desesperado Remus

-No lo sé, amigo- dijo James- Puedes pedirle que se vean en algún lugar, así conoces a tu admiradora secreta

-Puede funcionar- dijo Remus sacando su pluma y tintero-

James sacó de su mochila un pergamino y en lo que Remus pensaba como proponerle eso a su admiradora secreta, James tomó su pluma y escribió:

_San Valentín apesta. ¿Nos podemos ver antes? J.P_

James mandó su recado con la lechuza que Peter tenía a su lado. Mientras esperaban a la lechuza y que la admiradora de Remus contestara, vieron como una chica castaña estaba llorando frente a un chico alto.

-¿La terminó justamente hoy?- preguntó James

-Eso parece- dijo Remus

La lechuza de Peter llegó con un nuevo mensaje.

_¿Qué te parece ahora? Cancelaron las demás clases, tenemos toda la tarde y noche. ¿En el mismo lugar de siempre? N.B_

James sonrió y se levantó. Claro que iba a verla ahora mismo, este San Valentín no estaba yendo como él lo esperaba. Cuando llegó a su punto de reunión, ella ya estaba ahí con la gran puerta abierta.

-¿Llegué temprano?- preguntó James

-Vas mejorando- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

James entró y se quedó helado por lo que había en la habitación: ahora volaban miles de globos rosas y rojos en forma de corazón, eran tantos que llenaron el techo, además de que había miles de serpentinas y confeti. Narcissa sonrió mientras tomaba su poción anticonceptiva

-Tú dijiste que San Valentín apesta- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Y es cierto, pero quise divertirme un poco

James tomó a Narcissa de la cintura y la besó con fuerza, la cargó y la llevó hasta la larga mesa, mientras se besaban Narcissa desabrochaba la camisa de James dejando al aire su pecho, James con sus manos recorría las piernas y agradecía que la primavera se estuviera acercando. Narcissa se quitó sus zapatos y James desabrochó su pantalón, volvieron a besarse. James se deshizo de sus pantalones y lentamente fue bajando las bragas de Narcissa. Ella se mordió un labio y volvió a besar a James con fuerza, ella recorría con sus manos el pecho de James que tanto le gustaba, mientras que su compañero desabotonaba la blusa de ella dejando ver su lindo sostén rosa.

-¿Estás jugando, verdad?- preguntó James

-Es San Valentín, no quería quedarme atrás con los festejos- dijo sonriendo

James se deshizo de su bóxer y liberó su apretada erección. Narcissa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, preparada para lo que venía, así que ella se apoyó con los brazos atrás y aprisionó la cadera de James con sus piernas, haciendo que él la penetrara, ambos gimieron de placer y James comenzó a moverse poco a poco, hasta que ella de nuevo apretó las piernas provocando que el llegara hasta el fondo. A James, aquella sensación lo volvía loco, le gustaba como se sentía Narcissa, así que fue él se agarró de las caderas de ellas y comenzó a embestirla, ambos se movían tan duro que hasta la mesa movían, pero eso no les importaba, Narcissa disfrutaba de tenerlo dentro de ella. Ambos gemían y gritaban el nombre del otro, Narcissa arqueaba la espalda dejando una amplia vista de sus pechos a James y esto más lo excitaba. Sintió como Narcissa estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero a él todavía le faltaba, escuchó como su compañera gritaba con fuerza su nombre, pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió con las embestidas, Narcissa estaba feliz por el placer que estaba recibiendo, nunca antes había sido así. James estaba a punto de correrse dentro de Narcissa cuando sintió de nuevo como ella llegaba al orgasmo, él llenó a Narcissa de su semen y otra parte cayó en la mesa. Narcissa se abrazó de James, él le correspondió el abrazo, ella había tenido dos orgasmos además de que estaría exhausta.

-Dos orgasmos, Potter, has roto tu propio record- dijo Narcissa

-Puedo darte hasta diez si me lo pides, preciosa- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa se reincorporó y lo miró. No sabía si decirle lo del beso de Lucius y lo que había pasado después. Sintió como la mano de James recorría su espalda y se topaba con el broche de su sostén, James la miró y sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Creo que le falta algo a la decoración de la sala- dijo James

-¿Si? ¿Qué es?- pregunto Narcissa mientras James se deshacía de la blusa de ella

-Tu lindo sostén rosa, combinaría perfecto- dijo James- ¿Puedo?

-Todo tuyo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

James se deshizo del sostén de Narcissa y lo lanzó lejos, los pechos de Narcissa quedaron al descubierto. James disfrutaba verlos, no importaba si estaban cubiertos o desnudos como en ese momento. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, James comenzó a besar uno y con una mano masajeaba al que estaba libre, con su boca mordía y lamía el pezón de Narcissa. Narcissa enredó sus dedos en el cabello de James y arqueó su espalada gimiendo de placer. James sonrió al sentir la mano de Narcissa en su cabeza y cambió de pecho, se pasó al otro y le dio la misma atención que al otro, el que estaba libre fue masajeado por la mano experta de James. Cuando James se detuvo, Narcissa respiraba entrecortadamente, James le quitó su falda, dejándola completamente desnuda. Ella sonrió.

-Te toca- dijo Narcissa.

James se desnudó frente a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, la llevó hasta su cama. James se recostó pero Narcissa se sentó a horcajadas sobre de él, James sonrió al verla. Narcissa se agachó y besó a James en los labios, bajó hasta su cuello donde le daba leves besos.

-¿San Valentín sigue apestando?- preguntó Narcissa mientras besaba el cuello de James

-Tú. Desnuda. Sobre mí.- dijo James enumerando con sus dedos- Le diste un giro completo a mi día.

-De nada- dijo Narcissa antes de besarlo.

* * *

**Estuvo lindo ¿no? **

**Dejen Reviews :3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Se suponía que estar en sexto año significaba que los alumnos podían relajarse un poco antes de iniciar su séptimo año, pero estaban a unos cuantos meses de concluir y los maestros comenzaban a dejar muchos deberes. Narcissa podía ser una chica a la cual le gustara divertirse pero no iba a descuidar la escuela por aquellas diversiones, además de que sus padres exigían notas casi perfectas; mientras que James si quería ser auror debía de cumplir con todo para poder obtener buenas notas.

Narcissa estaba sentada en su sala común junto con Alecto, ambas terminaban una redacción para Historia de la Magia, pero se vieron interrumpidas por la hermana de la rubia, Andrómeda, que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Narcissa la miró y se sorprendió mucho, no sabía porque estaba llorando ahora, bueno, su novio la había terminado el 14 de febrero pero ya habían pasado semanas desde aquel incidente.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?- preguntó Narcissa

-Necesito que me regales un frasco de tu poción anticonceptiva- dijo Andrómeda tallándose sus ojos

-¿Con quién piensas acostarte?- preguntó Narcissa mientras cerraba su libro- Más bien ¿Con quién viste a Ted?

-Déjala, Narcissa- dijo Alecto sonriendo- Si ella no te da de su poción, yo tengo un poco todavía

Narcissa rodó los ojos y convocó un pequeño frasquito, se lo dio a su hermana y esta se fue a su habitación, ella no se quería meter en la vida privada de su hermana así que la dejó partir sin pedirle alguna explicación más.

Al día siguiente, al término de Historia de la Magia, clase que compartían con los de Gryffindor, Narcissa se quedó hasta el final porque su amiga Alecto no podía encontrar una de sus plumas favoritas. Mientras ella veía como su amiga se peleaba con las bancas para encontrar su pluma, alguien llegó por atrás, y deseo con todo su ser que no fuera Lucius.

-¿Nos vemos hoy?- preguntó James

-No puedo- dijo Narcissa sin haber volteado- Tengo muchísima tarea atrasada, estaré toda la tarde en la biblioteca

-Es una lástima- fue lo único que dijo James

Narcissa sonrió. Cuando Alecto por fin encontró su pluma ambas salieron para ir a su siguiente clase. Pasaron las horas, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, Narcissa y Alecto notaron que la mesa de Slytherin todo mundo hablaba y cuchicheaba. Cuando se sentaron, la comida apareció, ambas estaban comiendo cuando escucharon el chisme de la semana

-Andrómeda Black se acostó con Amycus Carrow- dijo una de las chicas de séptimo año

Cuando Narcissa escuchó eso casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando, volteó a ver a su amiga que estaba roja del enojo. Narcissa no sabía si decirle lo que sabía o no, para evitar que su hermana sufriera la furia de su amiga.

-Alecto, relájate- dijo Narcissa- Solo fue sexo de una noche, no te preocupes, conozco a mi hermana

Alecto volteó a ver a Narcissa, pero la miraba entre susto y enojo, pero no quiso decir más así que se levantó y se fue. Narcissa se arrepintió de no haberle preguntado a su hermana con quien pensaba divertirse, si le hubiera preguntado ella le hubiera advertido de que era lo que pasaba entre Alecto y Amycus, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Alecto no asistió a la demás clases, dejando a Narcissa sola. La rubia pensó que a lo mejor su amiga estaría en su habitación llorando o con Amycus, bueno, era mejor no pensar en eso. Narcissa se fue directo a la biblioteca aunque no tuviera todos sus libros y pergaminos con ella, no quería tener que consolar a Alecto o ver algo que no quería ver. Se fue a la parte trasera, la que estaba casi pegada a la sección prohibida, busco los libros que necesitaba y se sentó.

-Estúpida tarea- dijo Narcissa mientras buscaba algo en un libro

-Te entiendo- dijo alguien detrás de ella

Narcissa volteó y ahí estaba James, ella sonrió. James se sentó a su lado y revisó lo que ella estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Narcissa

-Nada en especial- dijo James

Narcissa sintió como la mano de James recorría su muslo y subía peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna. Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza, no iba a hacer eso en un lugar público y menos en un lugar donde no se podía hacer mucho ruido. James sonrió pero no se detuvo, llegó hasta las bragas de Narcissa y paso sus dedos sobre la tela, Narcissa gimió levemente y James hizo a un lado la tela y metió uno de sus dedos dentro de Narcissa.

-James…- dijo Narcissa en voz baja

James sacó su dedo y se acercó al oído de Narcissa.

-Me toca saber a qué sabes- dijo James

Narcissa sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, cuando volteó hacía donde estaba James ya no vio a nadie. Narcissa sintió como James bajaba sus bragas y se las quitaba completamente, Narcissa volteó por todos lados para asegurarse de que no vendría nadie. James abrió las piernas de Narcissa, de tal forma que su sexo quedaba completamente a merced de James. Ella sintió como James daba pequeños besos en la parte interna de sus muslos y poco a poco se iba a cercado a su vagina. Ella nunca había recibido algo como esto y menos en la biblioteca. Narcissa sintió como uno de los dedos de James halaba el pliegue de su vagina hacia arriba dejando expuesta la parte más sensible, ella gimió pero tuvo que contenerse para evitar llamar la atención, dio un leve respingo al sentir como la lengua de James jugaba dentro de ella además de sentir una sensación de placer cuando James encontró su clítoris con su lengua, James empezó a chupar el clítoris de Narcissa, primero lo hizo lento y después comenzó a acelerar los movimientos con su lengua, sentía como ella se ponía cada vez más húmeda y el sabor de Narcissa lo volvía loco. Mientras que Narcissa tenía que ahogar todos sus gemidos, tapándose la boca o mordiéndose el labio inferior. James seguía chupando el clítoris de Narcissa con gran habilidad pero cuando sintió como ella se tensaba y soltaba un sonoro gemido, sacó su lengua pero no quito su dedo, había hecho que Narcissa llegara al orgasmo en una biblioteca y esto lo hacía sonreír. Introdujo su dedo y lo removió dentro de Narcissa, cuando lo saco tenía todo el olor y sabor de Narcissa en el, James se metió ese dedo a Narcissa y lo saboreó como si fuera el más delicioso manjar. James cerró las piernas de Narcissa y volvió a su mismo lugar de antes, cuando regresó vio que Narcissa tenía su cabeza recargada sobre los libros.

-Tú también sabes muy bien- dijo James mientras recogía las bragas de ella- ¿Me puedo quedar con esto?

Narcissa volteó un poco su cabeza y vio a lo que James se estaba refiriendo, río un poco y después asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro- dijo Narcissa

Cuando Narcissa se reincorporó, James sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Narcissa sonrió y cruzó sus piernas.

-A este paso, me vas a dejar sin ropa interior- dijo Narcissa

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor, nos ahorraría mucho tiempo- dijo James

* * *

**¿Que tal, les gustó? **

**Espero que si ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

James estaba más contento que de costumbre, estaba de mejor humor y hacías más bromas que nunca ¿La razón? La primavera había comenzado y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Narcissa Black de nuevo usaba sus faldas muy cortas dejando ver sus magníficas piernas; además de que el cumpleaños de James estaba cerca y Narcissa había prometido una noche de ensueño ¿Qué más podría pedir James? Además de que ese día se jugaría la semifinal de Quidditch, Gryffindor jugaría con Slytherin.

El 27 de marzo llegó muy rápido, era sábado y todos los alumnos estaban impacientes por ver quién sería el contrincante e Ravenclaw en la final de Quidditch. En la mesa de Slytherin, los jugadores estaban muy confiados y mas Lucius Malfoy, a Narcissa no le importaba el Quidditch, ella prefería otras cosas más interesantes. En la mesa de Gryffindor, James estaba junto con Sirius planeando jugadas de último minuto, mientras que Remus aún seguía sin saber quién era su admiradora secreta.

-Vamos a ganarle a esas serpientes- dijo Sirius

-¡Hey, Evans! ¿No quieres darme un beso de buena suerte?- preguntó James

Cuando el partido estaba a punto de comenzar, todos los alumnos que iban a asistir al partido se encaminaron hacia el estadio. Narcissa y Alecto solo iban porque era su casa la que jugaría, ambas amigas se sentaron junto con los de su casa. Alecto había superado lo de Andrómeda, o eso pensaba Narcissa, ya que Alecto tenía un enorme cartel donde apoyaba a su hermano que era el guardián del equipo.

El partido comenzó, todo mundo gritaba y apoyaba a su equipo favorito. Narcissa vio como James le arrebataba la quaffle a Lucius, ella río por que el rubio casi hace un berrinche. El partido avanzaba, Slytherin iba a la cabeza por 50 puntos, los buscadores de ambos equipos rodeaban el campo. Ambos equipos iban muy parejos, Narcissa solo estaba sentada y trataba de Alecto se tranquilizara.

-¡Lucius Malfoy anotó!- dijo el comentarista del partido

Lucius Malfoy celebró sobrevolando cerca por donde estaba Narcissa, se detuvo frente a ella y le mandó un beso, todos los de su casa gritaron y corearon los nombres de ambos. James se percató de esto y se enojó mucho, y más al ver como Lucius se divertía ante aquello.

-Dame eso- gruño James a uno de sus golpeadores y le arrebató su bate

La bludger iba como loca hacía James y este le pegó fuerte en dirección a Lucius, la bludger se estampó contra el rubio tirándolo de su escoba.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- gritó Sirius llegando hasta su amigo

-¡Regulus Black tiene la Snitch!- gritó el comentarista- ¡Slytherin gana!

James ignoró por completo a sus compañeros de equipo, le reclamaban por haber distraído a Sirius de buscar la snitch, de haber lanzado la Bludger hacía el rubio y de otras cosas que no tenían sentido; James solo estaba enojado con el rubio, nada más. Mientras que Narcissa no sabía cómo reaccionar, si sentirse feliz porque su equipo ganó o enojarse por la tontería que había hecho James.

Cuando la noche cayó, James se encaminó hacía el séptimo piso, en el camino se encontró con algunos de Slytherin que le daban las gracias pero él los ignoraba, él sabía que había hecho bien. Cuando llegó a su punto de encuentro, Narcissa no estaba ahí. James esperó, no iba a convocar a la sala si ella no estaba aquí, se sentó recargado contra la pared. El Gryffindor esperó por casi una hora hasta que llegó Narcissa con dos cajas de regalos y su falda muy corta.

-Yo llegué a tiempo- dijo James levantándose

-Lo sé, pero merecías un castigo por lo de hoy- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Narcissa fue la que convocó la habitación, ambos entraron. Narcissa dejó las cajas de regalo sobre la mesa, le indicó a James que se sentara en una de las sillas. James se sentó, ella se veía tan seria y él estaba tan emocionado. Narcissa tomó una de las cajas y se la puso enfrente a James, él la miró y abrió la caja, después de quitar el papel de colores encontró un muy buen regalo.

-Oh no ¿Es en serio?- preguntó James

James tomó la pequeña prenda entre sus manos, Narcissa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Puedes abrir tu otro regalo, si quieres- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- o puedo ponerme eso y divertirnos un poco

-Lo segundo- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa tomó el regalo de James y entró en el baño. James se fue a sentar en la cama, de verdad que este cumpleaños sería el mejor de todos. Narcissa no tardó mucho y salió luciendo la bella prenda negra: era un negligé de tirantes con un holán ondulado en la parte de abajo, con flores rojas bordadas en las copas además de estar confeccionado con licra transparente, y ella llevaba puesto una pequeña tanga negra. James se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Narcissa- con flores rojas aquí- dijo señalando sus pechos –

-Es perfecto- dijo James

Narcissa comenzó a bailar lenta y provocativamente frente a James, movía sus caderas tan bien. James quería tocarla toda y estar entre sus piernas en ese momento. Narcissa se sentó en las piernas de James y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, James con sus manos recorrió todo el cuerpo de Narcissa por arriba de su linda prenda.

-¿Quieres que me lo quite?- preguntó Narcissa con voz seductora

-No- dijo James con voz ronca

James la besó con fuerza mientras tomaba a Narcissa del trasero y la cargaba, ella se dejó llevar por el Gryffindor hasta el otro lado de la cama, donde ella quedó debajo de James. Mientras James pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Narcissa, ella desabrochaba el pantalón de James. Él se separó de ella un poco y admiró su bello cuerpo, después se quitó sus pantalones y su bóxer. Narcissa sonrió al ver la erección de James y lo besó con fuerza, James metió sus manos por debajo del negligé y lentamente fue bajando la tanga de Narcissa, ella dejó que él lo hiciera solo, después James se acercó a Narcissa haciendo que su erecto pene rozara el sexo de Narcissa, ella gimió y aprisionó las caderas de James con sus piernas, James se acomodó y penetró a Narcissa casi hasta el fondo, James esperó solo un momento para comenzar a moverse, él se movía con tanta fuerza estaba completamente excitado después de ver a Narcissa usando aquella sexy prenda además de disfrutar de un sensual baile. Ella enterró tanto sus uñas en la espalda de él que lo hizo gritar, pero eso a James no le importó, siguió embistiéndola con la misma fuerza. Narcissa sintió el cambio repentino de James por verla usar aquella prenda, sentía como James quería hacerla suya tan solo con la mirada que le dirigía mientras ella bailaba además de que ni siquiera le importó que no estuvieran completamente desnudos para empezar con la acción. Ambos gemían de placer, ella gritaba el nombre de él además de rasguñar casi toda su espalda, él seguía embistiéndola con fuerza además que de vez en cuando se fijaba en el movimiento de los pechos de Narcissa. James sintió la ya típica opresión alrededor de su pene, Narcissa llegó al orgasmo gritando muy fuerte y enterrando con más fuerza sus uñas en la espalda de él, James no tardó en seguirla llenando a Narcissa de su semen. James se quedó quieto, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que Narcissa sonreía con los ojos cerrados. James salió de Narcissa y se recostó a su lado, se dio cuenta que él todavía llevaba su camisa y Narcissa la parte de arriba de su negligé.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó James al ver como Narcissa se sentaba sobre la cama.

-Me voy a quitar esto- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Narcissa se quitó su negligé quedando completamente desnuda, después se levantó para buscar su pequeña tanga, después de ponérsela fue hasta la mesa y abrió el segundo regalo de James: una camisa del equipo favorito de Quidditch de James, el Puddlemere United. Se puso la enorme camisa y fue hasta los pies de la cama donde estaba acostado James-

-Este es tu segundo regalo- dijo Narcissa

-¿Tú semidesnuda con esa enorme camisa?- preguntó James en todo de burla

-Mira esto- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Narcissa dio media vuelta y señalo una parte garabateada en la parte superior. James se acercó y vio de quien era aquella firma, era de: Joscelind Wadock, la mejor cazadora que ha tenido ese equipo en mucho tiempo

-¿Cómo conseguiste que firmara esto?- preguntó James

-Es amiga de mi madre- Narcissa se volteó, quedando cara a cara con James- toman el té de vez en cuando y como mi hermana ya es toda una "señora", va con mi madre a las reuniones. Así que le pedí a Bellatrix que me hiciera ese favor a cambio de algunas cosas.

-Wow- dijo James

Narcissa sonrió, pero la tomó por sorpresa que James la jalara hacía él para besarla. Ella correspondió gustosa el beso, feliz de que sus dos regalos fueron un rotundo éxito

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**No olviden los Reviews ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Los meses pasaron y el año escolar terminó. James y Narcissa obviamente dejarían de verse en todo el verano, pero James dudaba mucho en poder aguantar sin ver a Narcissa, y Narcissa en muchas ocasiones se planteó la idea de ir a pararse en casa de los Potter. Los padres de Narcissa estaban satisfechos con las calificaciones de sus dos hijas, pero ahora toda la atención estaba en Andrómeda ya que en ese momento su madre emprendía la labor de buscarle un esposo a su hija de en medio, tal y como lo hizo con Bellatrix al casarla con el mayor de los Lestrange. Pero por otro lado, en la casa de los Potter, la única preocupación de los padres de James era que él fuera feliz con quien él eligiera

Tanta era la urgencia de James para ver a Narcissa que aprovechó que sus padres salían para invitar a Narcissa a su casa. Todo estaba bien planeado, Narcissa diría que iría con Alecto para que sus padres le dieran permiso para salir. Ellos habían quedado de encontrarse en el Caldero Chorreante a las 10 de la mañana, pasarían el día juntos.

Ese día, Narcissa llevaba un vestido floreado porque ella sabía que a James le gustaban mucho sus piernas, además de que llevaba un traje de baño a petición de James. Cuando james llegó al establecimiento, Narcissa ya estaba ahí.

-Llegaste antes, eso no se vale- dijo James al llegar hasta Narcissa

-Se supone que hago casi una hora de mi casa a la de Alecto- dijo Narcissa levantándose

-¿No solo te apareces y ya?- preguntó James tomando la pequeña maleta de Narcissa

-Sí, pero como su casa es anti-aparición, debo de aparecerme a las afueras y caminar un gran tramo- dijo Narcissa.

James tomó la mano de Narcissa y ambos se aparecieron en la casa de James. No era tan grande pero si era muy bonita. Era de dos pisos y en la parte de atrás tenía una piscina. James subió junto con Narcissa hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Narcissa

-Ponte el traje de baño que nos vamos a divertir un poco- dijo James

Narcissa sacó su bikini y volteó hacía donde estaba James, parecía un niño chiquito esperando que le dieran un dulce.

-James, me voy a cambiar ¿Podrías salirte?- preguntó Narcissa riendo

-Me cambiaré en el baño- dijo James muy emocionado

Narcissa río un poco y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que si James estaba tan emocionado saldría lo más pronto que le fura posible. Cuando James salió, se quedó sorprendido, Narcissa llevaba puesto un lindo bikini rosa con puntos blancos.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Narcissa

-Me encanta- dijo James

James y Narcissa bajaron a la piscina, James le pidió a uno de los elfos que les llevara toallas mientras Narcissa se amarraba el cabello. Una vez que Narcissa tenía el pelo amarrado se paró en la orilla, quería saber si estaba caliente o no, pero James fue un poco más listo y la empujó, Narcissa cayó en el agua dándose un buen chapuzón. Cuando ella salió, James se echó un clavado, salpicando más agua, cuando el salió tomó a Narcissa de la cintura

-Idiota, si me amarré el cabello era porque no quería que se mojara- dijo Narcissa

-Lo siento- dijo James

Narcissa se alejó de James y pasaron horas jugando en el agua, pero cuando James intentó besar a Narcissa por primera vez en el día, ella esquivaba el rostro de él. James por fin logro atrapar la boca de Narcissa con sus labios, ambos se besaron mientras James intentaba desabrochar la parte de arriba del bikini de Narcissa

-¿Estás muy ansioso?- preguntó Narcissa separándose de James

-Los extrañé- dijo James refiriéndose a los pechos de Narcissa

-No voy a tener sexo en tu piscina- dijo Narcissa

-Ya hemos tenido sexo bajo el agua- dijo James besando el cuello de su acompañante

-Sí, pero no al aire libre- dijo Narcissa

James sonrió y siguió besando el cuello de Narcissa para después pasar de nuevo hacía sus labios. Narcissa enredó sus piernas alrededor de James y él pasó sus manos por las piernas además de masajear un poco su trasero. Narcissa sintió como la erección de James iba creciendo cada vez más.

-De verdad me extrañaste- dijo Narcissa contra los labios de James

-Y mucho- dijo James

Narcissa sonrió y se separó de James, el no opuso resistencia. Ella se encaminó hacia los escalones, podía sentir la mirada de James clavada en ella, cuando llegó a las toallas se secó y se encaminó hacía la casa

-¿No vienes?- preguntó

Escuchó como James salía rápidamente del agua, corrió hasta ella y de nuevo la tomó entre sus brazos. Ambos entraron a la casa y James se la ingeniaba para no tirar nada mientras cargaba a Narcissa.

-Bájame- dijo Narcissa riendo

James le hizo caso y la bajó, en las escaleras se iban besando. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de James, ambos comenzaron a deshacerse de los trajes de baño, no les importó estar mojados, aun así se acostaron en la cama. James se acomodó entre las piernas de Narcissa y la penetró con fuerza, Narcissa gimió tan fuerte que pudieron haberla escuchado hasta China; James comenzó a embestirla pero algo lo interrumpió.

-Señor James- dijo un elfo apareciendo en su cuarto- Sus padres han llegado

James y Narcissa se vieron, ambos asustados no dudaron en comenzar a arreglarse. James salió de Narcissa y ambos comenzaron a vestirse. Narcissa se puso su sostén y su vestido, pero no encontraba sus bragas y el pánico se apoderó de ella, James lo notó pero no tenían tiempo para buscar.

-Rápido, tenemos que bajar a recibirlo- dijo James

-¡No tengo topa interior, James!- dijo Narcissa asustada

-Como si fuera la primera vez- dijo James mientras tomaba su varita

-No, pero las otras veces no tenía que salir a recibir a alguien- dijo Narcissa tomando su varita

Ambos con un simple hechizo secaron su cabello. James no podía tardar más o sus padres sospecharían que algo andaba mal. James tomó a Narcissa de la muñeca y salieron de la habitación

-Vamos a decir que vienes porque viniste a ayudarme con algo de pociones- dijo James- ¿ok?

-Ok- dijo Narcissa-

Los dos salieron y bajaron las escaleras, los padres de James estaban entrando cuando vieron a los dos jóvenes parados en la estancia. Narcissa miró a la mamá de James, una mujer pelirroja de facciones finas, se le hacía muy conocida pero no sabía de dónde. James saludo a sus padres y les presentó a Narcissa

-Ella es Narcissa Black- dijo James- es una compañera del colegio

-Mucho gusto- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Los padres de James la abrazaron y le dijeron que les daba mucho gusto por fin conocerla, esto desconcertó a los dos jóvenes, pero no dijeron nada.

-Está aquí porque me ayuda con algo de pociones- dijo James

-Sí, no hay problema, diviértanse- dijo el padre de James

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la sala, James veía como sus padres estaban en la cocina platicando de quien sabe qué. Narcissa tenía las piernas cruzadas y James tenía muchas ganas de tocarla.

-¿No se supone que no iban a estar?- preguntó Narcissa

-Cállate- dijo James

-¿Ya comieron, chicos?- preguntó la madre de James

-No- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Bien, pues vayan a lavarse que comeremos en un minuto- dijo la madre de James

Narcissa y James se levantaron y fueron a lavarse las manos. Mientras Narcissa se lavaba, James la veía y recordó que ella no traía puestas sus bragas y sonrió. Cuando terminaron, ambos fueron a sentarse a la mesa, donde los padres de James ya estaban sentados. James se sentó a un lado de Narcissa, él recordaba perfectamente que la chica no traía puestas sus bragas. Mientras comían, los padres de James estaban muy animados y esto hizo sospecha a James de que algo estaba pasando ya que nunca eran así mientras comían.

-Narcissa- la llamó la madre de James- ¿James y tú van en el mismo grado?

-Sí- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Narcissa recordaba haber visto a la madre de James en algún lado pero no recordaba en donde, pero dejó de pensar cuando sintió la mano de James recorrer su pierna e ir subiendo peligrosamente hacía su vagina, ella sonrió y dejó que la mano de James siguiera su camino. Mientras los padres de James hablaban, la mano del Gryffindor había llegado hasta la intimidad de Narcissa y había comenzado a pasar sus dedos por encima

-James- dijo el padre de este, provocando que James quitara su mano- ¿Podrías pasarme el puré?

James asintió y le pasó el tazón a su padre, volteó a ver a Narcissa que tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. La comida avanzó, James no podía creer que su madre y Narcissa tuvieran mucho en común, no llevaban ni dos horas de conocerse y ya parecían grandes amigas. Al término de la comida, James y Narcissa subieron al cuarto de James, ambos se relajaron por que no los habían descubierto.

-Eso fue genial- dijo Narcissa acostándose en la cama de James, dejando sus piernas colgando

James se hincó frente al cuerpo de Narcissa, ella sonrió. James alzó un poco el vestido de Narcissa, con un dedo se ayudó a levantar uno de los pliegues de la vagina de Narcissa dejando expuesta su parte más sensible, no esperó más e introdujo su lengua dentro de Narcissa, con facilidad encontró su clítoris y comenzó a chuparlo. Narcissa se tapaba su boca para no soltar un gemido y llamar la atención de los padres de James. James nunca aceleró los movimientos, estaba disfrutando del sabor de Narcissa, le encantaba su sabor y olor. Se detuvo, porque sabía que si ella llegaba al orgasmo podía gritar muy fuerte. Se limpió su boca y se recostó a un lado de Narcissa

-Ten- dijo James sacando las bragas de Narcissa de su bolsillo del pantalón

-Idiota- dijo Narcissa tomándolas y poniéndoselas- ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?

-Dorea- dijo James mientras reía- ¿Por?

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Narcissa mirando a James- Tu madre… tu madre es Dorea Black

-No lo sé, nunca supe cuál era su apellido de soltera- dijo James

-No te pregunté, tonto, estoy afirmando- dijo Narcissa- Ella es la famosa Dorea Black, la hija menor de mi bisabuelo, mi padre me contó que ella nació en el mismo año que él.

-Creo que mis abuelos se tardaron en tenerla- dijo James-

-Ese no es el caso- dijo Narcissa- Significa que tú eres primo de mis padres y yo….

-Tú eres mi sobrina- dijo James riendo.

Narcissa se río junto con James, no les importó ser familiares, ya habían hecho tantas cosas juntos que ya no les podía importar nada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

**¡Hola! Este capítulo no es James/Narcissa, solo se me ocurrió agregarlo ;) Espero les guste**

* * *

Cada 15 de Julio era sinónimo de fiesta, las familias sangre pura se reunían en Malfoy Manor para celebrar el aniversario de aquella enorme mansión. Obviamente la familia Black estaría invitada y con mayor razón ya que el heredero de los Malfoy estaba en busca de una prometida y que mejor que dos lindas chicas asistieran a la fiesta. La madre de las chicas presionaba cada vez más a Andrómeda, según ella ya debía de estar casada a los 20 años pero su noviazgo debería durar mínimo dos años, la castaña ya no sabía cómo evadir el tema con su madre porque cada chico que le presentaba era más feo que el anterior.

Narcissa se estaba arreglando en su habitación cuando Andrómeda entró estrepitosamente, Narcissa la miró y dejó que su hermana se tranquilizara.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Narcissa mientras se maquillaba

-¿Y si me llevan a esa fiesta para comprometerme con Lucius?- preguntó Andrómeda

Narcissa volteó, Andrómeda todavía no estaba en bata sin peinar ni maquillar y en cualquier momento podrían irse. La rubia notó que su hermana de verdad estaba asustada, así que se acercó a ella.

-Escucha, Andrómeda- dijo Narcissa- No te van a casar con quien no quieras ¿Recuerdas que Bellatrix eligió a Rodolphus?

-Solo por su cuenta en Gringotts- dijo Andrómeda

-Sí, pero ella lo eligió. Ellos te dirán tus prospectos, tú solo vas a elegir entre ellos- dijo Narcissa- Ahora vete a arreglar.

Andrómeda se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación, ella estaba muy nerviosa además de que odiaba el vestido que su madre había elegido para ella: rosa y asimétrico, además con lentejuelas en la parte del busto, no tenía nada contra el corte sino contra el color y las lentejuelas, su madre decía que ella era la que debía resaltar. Andrómeda se visitó, se peinó y maquilló lo más rápido que pudo.

-Andrómeda- dijo Narcissa entrando en su habitación

A veces Andrómeda envidiaba el cuerpo de su hermana, una de esas veces fue en el baile de Navidad con ese vestido rojo que le sentaba tan bien y ahora con ese vestido negro sin tirantes, parecía que todos los vestido le quedaban bien y la hacían resaltar más.

-¿Tienes un bolso que combine con esto?- preguntó Narcissa buscando entre el cuarto de su hermana

-Creo que sí, busca bien- dijo Andrómeda viéndose de nuevo en el espejo.

Cuando la familia Black por fin llegó a la gran fiesta de los Malfoy, fueron recibidos y enviados a una mesa donde también estaría la otra familia Black. Andrómeda sentía como todos la miraba con ese estúpido vestido rosa pero siguió caminando hasta la mesa donde estaban sus tíos y primos, se sentó a un lado de Sirius porque sabía que podía ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

-Te ves hermosa, Andrómeda- dijo su tío Orion

-Gracias, tío- dijo Andrómeda tratando de sonreír.

La velada fue pasando muy tranquilamente, cenaron y el baile comenzó. Andrómeda sabía que tendría el baile seguro con Sirius, pero todo se vino abajo cuando Lucius Malfoy llegó a su mesa.

-Lucius, querido- dijo Druella, la madre de las hermanas- ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Andrómeda?

Lucius iba solamente a esa mesa para invitar a bailar a Narcissa, pero cuando vio a Andrómeda no pudo creer lo que veía, no se parecía en nada a la chica que estaba en su mismo curso, se veía más linda. Volteó a ver a Narcissa, no parecía brillar tanto como su hermana.

-Me parece bien- dijo Lucius sonriendo y tendiéndole su mano a Andrómeda- ¿Me harías el honor?

Andrómeda entró en pánico, era obvio que debía aceptar esa proposición, así que asintió y tomó la mano de Lucius. Se dejó llevar hasta la pista de baile.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo Lucius

Ambos se acomodaron para comenzar a bailar, ella sonrió y siguió el ritmo de Lucius. Pero en otro lado, en la mesa de los Black, Narcissa estaba jugando con su primo Regulus cuando se le ocurrió una excelente idea.

-Sirius- lo llamó Narcissa- ¿Por qué no me invitas a bailar?

-Excelente idea- dijo la madre de Sirius

Sirius refunfuño y se levantó, Narcissa sonrió y siguió a su primo hasta la pista de baile. Mientras que Lucius y Andrómeda seguían bailando, ella estaba muy nerviosa y no podía hablar con claridad.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Andrómeda?- preguntó Lucius

-¿Qué tú no estás preocupado?- preguntó Andrómeda viéndolo- Tu sabes, eso del compromiso

-Oh no, querida- dijo Lucius sonriendo de lado- Cuando me casé será con la chica correcta

Lucius la miró y vio como ella se quedaba confundida. Cuando tuvo a Andrómeda entre sus brazos pudo sentir lo delicada que era ella, no era la niña tosca que se veía en Hogwarts, además de tener unos ojos castaños claro y no verdes como él lo pensaba. Lucius levantó la vista, vio como Narcissa estaba bailando con su primo ¿De verdad quería casarse con esa rubia? No, más bien ¿Cómo pudo llegar a dudar de su antigua decisión?

-¿Con quién quieren casarte?- preguntó Lucius

-Rabastan Lestrange, Amycus Carrow o Evan Rosier- dijo Andrómeda haciendo una mueca de asco

Lucius ya le había dicho a su padre que él quería casarse con Narcissa, pero pensó en todos los desplantes que ella le había hecho además de conocer la fama que tenía la rubia. Miró a Andrómeda ¿Cómo sería ella como esposa? Sonrió de lado al imaginarse aquello. No había nada de malo en cambiar de opinión, y tal vez él sí podría llegar a enamorar a Andrómeda. Cuando la canción terminó, dejó a Andrómeda en su mesa y él regresó a la suya.

-Ya no quiero a Narcissa- dijo Lucius a su padre

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el patriarca de los Malfoy

-A su hermana, Andrómeda- dijo Lucius mientras veía como la castaña se iba hacia el balcón.

-Mañana hablo con sus padres- dijo el padre de Lucius

Lucius se levantó y directo hacia el mismo balcón donde estaba Andrómeda. Cuando salió, vio que la chica estaba recargada sobre el barandal, Lucius sonrió de lado y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Aburrida?- preguntó Lucius

Andrómeda volteó y sonrió un poco

-Algo- dijo Andrómeda

-Espera, tienes algo en tu cabello- dijo Lucius acercándose a Andrómeda- ¿Cómo pudo ese Hufflepuff dejarte?

-No lo sé- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo levemente

-Voy a hacer algo, tal vez te moleste un poco- dijo Lucius

Lucius no dejó que Andrómeda contestara y la besó, primero Andrómeda no hizo nada pero después ella correspondió gustosa aquel beso. Lucius se separó un poco de Andrómeda, pero ella sonrió y tomó a Lucius de la cara obligándolo a besarla de nuevo. Él la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre el barandal, ella no se inmutó y siguió besando al rubio, Lucius agradeció que Andrómeda llevara aquel vestido por que podía acariciar las piernas de Andrómeda. Lucius sintió como su erección crecía dentro de sus pantalones, Andrómeda se separó de él un poco y sonrió, Lucius le correspondió la sonrisa y bajó las bragas de Andrómeda, ella esperó a que Lucius liberara su erección para abrazar sus caderas con las piernas. Lucius se posicionó y penetró a Andrómeda, ella se agarró del cuello de él mientras que Lucius la tomaba de las caderas. Lucius comenzó a embestirla, ella gemía pero Lucius la calló con un salvaje beso, él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, la embestía con fuerza hasta que ella empujó a Lucius con sus piernas haciendo que él llegara hasta el fondo y ambos gritaron con fuerza. Lucius no se percató cuando Andrómeda llegó al orgasmo, el siguió embistiéndola hasta que él llegó al clímax llenando a Andrómeda con su semen. Cuando terminó, ella liberó las caderas de Lucius y él salió de ella, Andrómeda bajó del barandal y se puso sus bragas mientras que Lucius arreglaba su traje. Andrómeda no sabía que hacer así que dejó a Lucius solo en el balcón y regresó a la mesa donde estaba su familia.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Narcissa

-Por ahí- dijo Andrómeda sentándose

Lucius volvió a entrar y fue a sentarse donde estaban sus padre. Vio hacía donde estaba Andrómeda, ella tenía una tonta sonrisa pegada en el rostro, él sonrió de lado, definitivamente él podría estar casado con Andrómeda si todas las noches eran como esa.

* * *

**Prometo que a lo largo de la historia agregaré un capitulo de las parejas extrañas que vayan saliendo, hasta ahora les debo un capítulo de Alecto/Amycus y Peter/Gilderoy. **

**Por lo mientras, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo todo volverá a la normalidad**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

1 de septiembre, era inicio de un nuevo año escolar. James y Narcissa regresarían para cursar su séptimo año, ambos solo se vieron una vez en todo el verano y seguramente se extrañaban. Cuando Narcissa vio a James en la estación, sonrió mientas se imaginaba lo que podrían hacer este año, cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron James le sonrió y ella le guiñó un ojo. Narcissa tenía muchas ganas de estar con James, además de que tenía muchas ideas creativas.

James subió a su compartimiento junto con sus amigos, Sirius estaba muy contento de al fin poderse alejar de su familia mientras que Remus aún seguía sin saber quién era esa admiradora secreta que no dejaba de mandarle cartas. James esperaba que el tren avanzara, no había visto a Lily por ningún lado y tenía unas cuantas ideas para citas que la pelirroja no se negaría. Peter aún seguía sin decirles a sus otros dos amigos acerca de su homosexualidad.

Cuando el tren avanzó, James volteó a ver a sus amigos y vio como una chica rubia pasaba frente a su compartimiento, era Narcissa, ella sonrió y le indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera. James sonrió y sin dudarlo se levantó y salió tras la bella rubia. James siguió a Narcissa hasta la parte trasera del tren, donde casi nadie se sentaba y estaba vacío, ella entró en un compartimiento y esperó a James sentada.

-Hola- dijo Narcissa

James se fijó en el pronunciado escote que tenía la rubia que dejaba entrever su sostén negro. Ella se levantó y jaló a James de la camisa y lo sentó, Narcissa fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro y regresó para quitarle su pantalón y su bóxer a James

-Creo que ahora eres tú la que me extrañó- dijo James quitándole su blusa a Narcissa

-Tal vez- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa se sentó sobre James y lo besó, James desabrochó el sostén de Narcissa dejando al aire sus pechos. Mientras se besaban, James masajeaba los pechos de ella. Narcissa gemía contra los labios de James, gimió un poco más fuerte al sentir al sentir como la erección de su compañero crecía. James bajó la mano por debajo de la corta falda de Narcissa y se dio cuenta que ella no tenía puestas sus bragas, sonrió contra los labios de ella. Narcissa con su mano tomó el miembro de James y lo dirigió hacía su vagina, haciendo que la penetrara lentamente. Ambos gimieron. Una vez James dentro de Narcissa, ella comenzó a moverse, James la tomó de la cintura y la ayudaba a moverse pero como llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse James obligaba a Narcissa a moverse con fuerza. Ella besó a James con fuerza mientras se movía, pero con un movimiento brusco de James, la penetró hasta el fondo y ambos gritaron de placer. James gimió al ver como los pechos de Narcissa se movían de arriaba abajo. Narcissa llegó al clímax junto con James, ambos se besaron para ahogar su grito. Ella se dejó caer sobre James mientras él acariciaba su espalda desnudad. Narcissa se levantó y comenzó a vestirse bajo la vista de James.

-¿Ya te había dicho que me gusta cuando estás arriba?- dijo James mientras se vestía

-Creo que si- dijo Narcissa riendo

Narcissa se sentó a un lado de James y subió sus piernas a su regazo, James pasaba sus manos a lo largo de las piernas de Narcissa. De la nada James, comenzó a contarle lo que había hecho en el verano, de sus amigos y sus padres que quedaron maravillados por la rubia; Narcissa escuchó con atención, río cuando James le dijo que sus padres querían que la llevara más seguido a su casa.

-… y entonces esa chica le manda cartas, Remus está desesperado por que no sabe quién es- dijo James

-¿Cuáles son las iniciales?- preguntó Narcissa

-D.A.M- dijo James mirando a la rubia

-Ustedes sí que son idiotas- dijo Narcissa riendo- Es Dorcas Alexandra Meadowes, es una Ravenclaw

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó James confundido

-El cuarto año nos tocó hacer un trabajo juntas, es buena chica, créeme

El día siguiente, 2 de septiembre, todos los alumnos estaban camino a sus clases. Narcissa caminaba por uno de los pasillos hacía la torre de astronomía, tenía clase e iba un poco tarde. Alguien jaló a Narcissa de un brazo y la metió a un estrecho pasillo, era James que no dejó que ella hablara y la besó. Cuando se separaron, Narcissa lo miró y él sonrió

-¿Y eso porque fue?- preguntó Narcissa

-Hace un año quería hacer exactamente lo que acabo de hacer- dijo James sonriendo

* * *

**Sé que estuvo corto este capítulo, pero a partir de este vienen cosas un poco mas interesantes ;)**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaime**r: Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo los personajes aquí mencionados son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Estar en séptimo año era algo de verdad extenuante, todos los maestros dejaban montones de deberes sin importar absolutamente nada, y eso era lo que más odiaban James y Narcissa, ya que ambos disponían de muy poco tiempo para verse. Narcissa estaba harta de tanta tarea y de pasar tanto tiempo encerrada en su sala común o en la biblioteca, por lo menos Lucius ya no la molestaba, pero si su amiga Alecto que al parecer sus celos desmedidos hacía su hermano habían crecido. Al igual que Narcissa, James estaba harto de hacer sus deberes, él quería salir a divertirse o de pedirle a Lily que saliera con él, estaba casi seguro que la pelirroja por fin le diría que sí.

-Lily, por favor sal conmigo- dijo James por décima vez en el día

-¿Por qué quieres que salga contigo?- preguntó Lily sin despegar la vista del libro

-No sé, solo sal conmigo- dijo James mientras guardaba sus pergaminos

-Lo pensaré- dijo Lily mientras se levantaba

James no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Lily Evans estaba dudando en decirle que sí, por lo menos esta vez no se negó a la primera oportunidad. James contento, pero estar con Lily podría significar dejarse de ver con cierta rubia de Slytherin. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta que la pelirroja tendría para él.

-Voy a mandar una carta- dijo James levantándose de su lugar

-¿A quién?- preguntó Sirius

-A mis padres- dijo James

James iba caminando mientras pensaba en las distintas citas posibles que podría tener con Lily pero también pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaría a Narcissa, si, James extrañaría a Narcissa además de extrañar aquellas noches de diversión.

Cuando James llegó a la lechuzería, tomó una de las lechuzas y mandó su carta. Esperó hasta el ave desapareciera y emprendió su viaje de regreso. Pero antes de salir, una voz muy conocida provino desde la puerta.

-Andas muy solo, Potter- dijo

Narcissa apareció en la entrada y se recargó cruzada de brazos. Narcissa había visto a James caminar por el castillo, al parecer él iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de ella. Narcissa lo siguió hasta donde estaba y ahora lo tenía para ella.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Black- dijo James son su típica sonrisa de galán

-¿Quieres bajar?- preguntó Narcissa sonriendo

-Vamos- contestó James sonriendo

Ambos bajaron en silencio, James pudo olvidar a Lily y solo se concentró en aquella hermosa rubia que tenía enfrente bajando las escaleras, James no pudo evitar ver como Narcissa contoneaba su hermoso trasero y tuvo muchas ganas de tocarlo. No, James ya no podía soportar más, de verdad extrañó estar con Narcissa, así que antes de que ella bajara el último escalón, James la tomó y la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Narcissa

James bajó para quedar a la altura de la rubia, ella sonrió y ambos se besaron. James la aprisionó contra la pared. Ambos se besaban tan apasionadamente, demostrándose lo mucho que extrañaron estar con el otro. James no pudo resistir más y sus manos comenzaron a viajar por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, ella gemía levemente contra los labios de James y eso lo enloquecía. Narcissa comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de James, quería tocarlo también. Ella gimió un poco más fuerte cuando sintió como el apretaba su trasero y les daba leves nalgadas. Narcissa no dejó de mover sus manos por todo el cuerpo de James, quería tocarlo y sentirlo cerca de ella.

-¡James!- gritó alguien ajeno a ellos

La pareja volteó y se encontraron a quien menos se lo esperaban: Sirius y Lily. James se separó pon completo de Narcissa, no sabía qué hacer. Narcissa, ella se quedó en shock por unos segundos.

-¿Con esa zorra te estabas acostando?- dijo Lily casi gritando

Narcissa rápidamente recuperó la compostura y miró con indignación a la pelirroja. James torpemente trataba de formular una palabra, pero no podía formular ninguna. Además, Sirius estaba tan rojo del enojo que parecía que pronto estallaría. Narcissa creyó que era hora de intervenir.

-En primera, no me llames zorra- le dijo a Lily mirándola con desdén- y en segunda, relájate… espera, creo que estás celosa, Evans- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Lily miró con enojo a James y después a Narcissa, seguido de eso les dio la espalada y salió disparada hacía el castillo. James se quedó ahí, mirando como la pelirroja de iba.

-No seas idiota- dijo Narcissa negando con la cabeza- ve tras ella

Y sin decir más, James salió tras la pelirroja, dejando a los dos primos Black solos. Narcissa miró a Sirius, el rojo de su cara se había desvanecido casi por completo pero ahora miraba a la rubia con enojo.

-No te enojes con James- dijo Narcissa

-De verdad me sorprendes Narcissa- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza- ¿De verdad era James con quien te estabas acostando?

-Si ¿y eso qué?- dijo Narcissa- ahora ya no nos veremos, ya sabes que está loco por la pelirroja

-Eso creía, pero comienzo a tener mis dudas- dijo Sirius

* * *

Cuando James consiguió llegar hasta Lily, la pelirroja estaba llorando, eso hizo sentir mal a James.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Lily secándose sus lágrimas

-Lily, perdón, de verdad- dijo James

-¿De verdad me quieres?- preguntó Lily

¿Qué se suponía que debía de contestar James? Si quería a Lily, bien podría decir que estaba enamorado de ella pero algo en su corazón decía que no, una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le decía que no era Lily de quien estaba enamorado ahora, James sabía que no quería de esa manera a Lily… pero aun así contestó:

-Yo te quiero, Lily- dijo James, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón- Yo quiero estar contigo

-Entonces deja a esa zorra, si me quieres debes de demostrarlo- dijo Lily

Lily de nuevo le dio la espalda y dejó a James solo. ¿Podría James dejar a Narcissa? Eso ni él lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía con certeza lo que debía de hacer ahora.

* * *

**De verdad, una disculpa, lamento tanto haber tardo en actualizar, pero como escribí en mi otra historia: no tenía inspiración y es muy frustrante escribir sin sentir nada. **

**Sí, que que no tiene mucha "acción" pero es un capítulo importante para la relación entre James y Narcissa. **

**De nuevo, perdonen la tardanza :) **

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**¿Reviews? :3 **


End file.
